That Old love song
by AchernarX
Summary: I'm rewriting this. So Chapter one, will not go with the story. Summary Inside.
1. This is my Distraction

A/N: I'm re-writing this because, I did not like the way it was going. So, it will be slighltly, maybe a lot, different then the previous story. Sorry for any ineconvience.

Summary: Roxas loves Kairi, Kairi loves Sora and Sora loves her back. Hiding in the Shadows, Roxas leaves in a few months to go to America. In the mean-time, stuff happens, unexpected stuff. In the end though, he's decided to go, no matter what happens.

-

He lay on his bed, thinking absolutely nothing. Yet, things entered his mind like a canon ball flying into the air. There was nothing special about his ceiling. It was white, almost light green. His room was, like any other teenage boys room, messy. 'Getting around to it' never seemed to do it. So he left it the way it was. It was most comfortable, anyway.

Not that anyone understood that. But he didn't care.

His blue orbs flickered in his eyes, as the light shone on his face. A brilliant blonde of hair glowed on his head. He was exceptionally handsome, with tanned skin. This seventeen year old was tall for his, passing six feet. He was scrawny, but was never mistaken for weak. He loved Skateboarding and doodling, it was an everyday thing. Every hour actually.

As mind lingered, it came to her. Her gorgeous red hair, her dimmed blue eyes. Her beautiful figure, he only wished to hold forever. He soft pink lips, he wished were his. Her long, but gentle hands he wished held his. Literally, he was nuts about her. Every waking moment, she was in his mind. Smiling and laughing, like she said. Saying his name, only for him. It echoed through his mind like a never-ending whistle.

'_Roxas'_

He opened his mind, and quickly sat at the end of his bed. Shaking his head mildly. He had to stop thinking about her. He had to get over her. He needed to stop wishing she was his. He had to stop wanting to need her. But it wasn't that simple, not when you liked – loved, the same girl for over eight years. Not when he memorized her walked. Memorized her smile and laugh, her giggles and grins. To him, it was impossible. He knew had to get over her. But, deep down, and obvious to his friends around him – He didn't want to get over her.

'Roxas, Honey, School!!' His kind sister, called from the living room. She was like a mom to him. Being the only parent he'd ever known. She was twenty-seven, and she rather beautiful. Having the same blonde hair as him. Only difference they had was. Her eyes were honey brown. 'Roxas, Roxas!' She called again.

He took a deep breath, and stood up. 'Coming, be down in a minute!' He yelled back. His was voice was boyish, but husky at the same time. He grabbed his ugly green bag, and through it over his shoulders. It had many skate-board labels sewed on it. And Written quotes, signed names. All that Gibberish.

He tumbled down the hallway, still half drowsy. Waking up at seven, was just to much. And he did it every week. He grabbed a piece of toast off the table, his board by the door. 'See ya!' He mumbled, and left. She only sighed, but gave him a wave. He grinned, and shut the door. He instantly jumped on his board, and took off down the street like a bullet. And he closed his eyes, letting the wind play violently with his messy hair.

His hair, which stood up in an untidy way. It was odd. How it pushed forward, in thick spikes. Yet it managed to appear neat and wild.

He swallowed what was last of toast, and continued down the hill. Which made him go even faster. As he neared the end of the hill, he slowed down in front of a pure white house. It was nothing like his house. This house had over three floors, and it was, just stunning. A boy opened the door and came running down the sidewalk. Waving like a child. Roxas only sighed, and waved back quietly.

'Roxas, I had no idea you were coming.' He said, breathing deeply. As they started down the street. 'You damn idiot! You forgot to give me your notes. Now, the teacher is going to give me –'

'Hell?' Suggested Roxas, in a sarcastic voice.

'Exactly.' His friend nodded.

'Well, learn to do your home work. Or don't fall asleep in class.' Roxas joked, laughing to himself. 'Sora, you're the idiot.' He finished, grinning.

Sora only shook his head. Sora was just as tall as him. Just has handsome, but he was bit on the dense side. He had deep brown hair. And his hair was spikier then Roxas's, way more. In thicker spikes that appeared all over his head. And his eyes were like sky. Light and calm. He was energetic, oblivious and the kindest person on earth.

'Hey,' Sora started quietly. Roxas raised his eyebrows, and looked at him. He seemed to be blushing. 'I – I don't know what to get her. For her birthday.' He finished quietly. Fiddling with hands, soon placing them on the back of his head.

Oh god, Roxas thought. Not that. Roxas didn't like talking about her. Especially with him. Sora was Roxas's best friend, sure. But when it came to her, it ached too much. What made it more worse, she was Sora's. They've been dating for the past three years, and they were both much in love. He was giddy around, and more like a fool. She was the happiest girl on earth. It made sense.

'Um,' Roxas started awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. 'I don't – I don't know.' He stammered. He really didn't.

Sora lowered his head, sighing. 'Well, I'll ask Riku or Axel. They seem to know more about girls then us.' Sora smiled, reassuring himself.

'Us?' Roxas blinked. 'Not me. Nuh uh. You've been dating her, you should know.' He teased. Grinning, speeding ahead of him on his board. Sora called his name angrily, but Roxas continued to skate toward their herd of friends.

Which was more or less. Most of them, knew each other since childhood. Some knew each other since Junior, he waved running towards them. Sora lagging behind.

'C'mon, Sora!' Roxas called back. Grinning wildly.

'Shut up you moron!' Okay, so Sora wasn't always kind. But he sometimes felt bad. When he teased someone. 'I'll get you for this, Roxas!' Roxas only laughed. Both of them reaching their friends, laughing.

'So,' one of the boys said firmly. Placing his hands on his waist, grinning broadly. 'This weekend is, our two and only girl's birthday, now I'm taking –'

'Oh, shut you big bloke.' A girl said more firmly then him. 'You're not taking charge of anything, Hayner!' She simply stated. Her emerald eyes hot and angry. Her auburn hair flipped outrageously. 'Last time you took charge of something, it was a total disaster!'

'Settle down, Selphie.' One of the girls sighed, shaking her small head. She placed her light dim blonde hair behind her shoulders, and smiled. 'We'll all pitch in.'

'No boys this time.' She stated again.

'What?' Roxas squeaked, looking at her confusingly. 'I never did anything wrong! I want to help!' He whined. Namine, the blonde hair girl, blushed madly and nodded nervously. 'Right, so I'm going to help.'

'That's not fair!' Sora butted in. 'I'm helping too!'

'Helping with what?' A small voice came from behind them, and their faces dropped tremdously. The girl smiled sweetly and only wondered what was going on. The boy beside her started to laugh. Knowing what they were talking about. The sliver-haired boy smirked. 'Guys?' She blinked, stunned by their quietness. Roxas blinked a few times, and quickly answer.

'Olette's Surprise party at Sora's house, this weekend.'

Kairi blinked, then smiled widely grabbing his hands excidtly. He surely felt he melted away. But it was too good to be true, and she smiled more. 'I want to be the person who brings her to the house!'

'R-Right,' Roxas answered.

Sora coughed and walked towards, placing a kiss on her cheek. Roxas quickly looked away, as they started to play and tease each other. But, his heart raced, knowing what was going on. He knew he couldn't do anything, and it killed him each other. If not, taking a part of him away. But his heart dropped, when the bell rang loud and clear. Scaring the hell out of him.

'Oh my god, I didn't expect that' He said quickly, taking a deep breath. He felt a slam to his back and turned around quickly, to see Hayner walking up beside him.

'I saw that.' He simply said, through the crowd of people.

'Saw what?'

'I saw the way you looked at her, Man,' He sighed, closing his eyes. Which were honey glazed, and his hair dirty blonde. He was more tanned then Roxas, and more muscular. Same height. 'You should just tell her.'

'No idea what you're talking about.' Roxas said nervously, trying to hide his hot face.

'Tell her you love her.' Another voice from behind her, he froze and turned around. To see Selphie grinning like a mad-women. 'Every one sees it, expect maybe, Sora, Pence, Selphie and Kairi herself.' She said, placing her hands behind her back. Skipping along side them. 'Do you love her?'

'I love her,' He shrugged. Giving up. No use in hiding it anymore. 'But, Sora's my best friend. I've known him longer and better then any of you. I care about him too, and I know he loves her just as much. So I can't destroy him like that. And if I do tell her, She won't expect them because she's in love with him.' He took a deep breath and walked ahead of them.

'Nice speech he had,' Hayner sighed. Rubbing his head.

'Sora has a very nice friend, I must admit.' Selphie smiled. 'But he'll never know, until he actually tells her. '

'But now Kairi's surprised is ruined.' Hayner blurted. 'Maybe, I got it!' He slammed his fist into his hand and grinned at Selphie. 'Since Kairi and Olette's birthday is on the same day, we should make this surprise party for the both of them.

'How is that possible?' A voice came from behind, and quirky and smirkish voice. They both turned around and smiled, it was Riku. The sliver-haired boy. 'I need in on this plan.'

'Well, Kairi will think it's for Olette.' Hayner started, still grinning. 'And Olette will think it's for Kairi. They'll be thinking, that they're taking her to the party. But instead,' He gave a dramatic pause. 'They'll be be arriving together, at their own surprised and not even know it.'

'That's - That's brilliant!' Selphie looked aghast, never-the-less happy.

-

Roxas sighed, and was dumbstruck by his own words. He didn't mean to make sure a point, or blurt it out to the two most talkative people he knows. He shrugged sitting in his seat. 'No point in denying it,' He told himself quietly. 'Can't pretend I never said them. Words are words.'

'Hey, Roxas.'

A sharp voice hovered above him. He looked up slowly, to jump back. He's never seen such a glare from her. Her emerald eyes corning him, and her lips pierced in a nasty smirk. He shivered. He didn't like it when she was angry. No, not her. Not Olette. 'You've forgotten?''Forgotten?'She raised her eyebrow. 'You were supposed to meet ME in THE library at 7:30, for our meeting and the student council. Look, Roxas, if you can't even attempt to be there. Why be in student council? We're in the eleventh grade now! Even you can learn some responsibility!' She didn't yell, but she was sarcastilly mean. Don't get her wrong, she had a nice side.

'I - I, First off you FORCED me to join.' He mumbled, scared to raise his voice. 'Second, I was told the meeting was tomorrow otherwise I would've been there.' He quietly snapped, keeping his eyes on hers.But, unexpectly, she pulled his by the collar and placed her lips on his. And he shot his eyes open, and she quickly pulled away. Smirking. God, Olette was a difficult person to understand. He kept staring at her, as she took his seat behind him. Not aware the class had quiet downed and stared at the both of them.

'Erm...'

'That's for not showing up.'

'Maybe I shouldn't be showing up.' He smirked, and she smirked back. It was un-noticeable, but Olette blushed. 'Anyway, what didn't I miss?' The second bell rang and more kids scrambled into the class. Kairi and Hayner taking their seats behind them. Roxas felt his back stiffen up, as she sat behind him.'Listen, the teacher will tell you.' She smiled.Just then, a man walked in. Roxas kept his gaze on the man. He didn't know what to expect. He slammed his books on the desk and stared at the class. Most of them gulped.

'Today and most interesting' He closed his eyes. 'We'll be having a new student.' The class stared at him, they didn't bother to whisper. This man was strict and cruel. They knew not to talk. 'His name is Axel.' He walked in, wild red hair and light green eyes. He wore black, had many precings, and huge earphones hanging around his neck. He shrugged and sat down in front of him.

'So much for introduction,' the teacher said dryly. Axel ignored him. 'Anyway, aside from that. We hear the student council is going on a trip. In two months. In April. Let's wish them luck, before they leave.'Roxas's jaw dropped open, and jumped up so sudden his chair went flying back. He stared down at Olette who was smirking more then ever.

'And just where the hell are we going?' He blurted.

'America.' She simply said, writing in her notebook. 'AMERICA? ARE YOU FUC -''THERE WILL BE NO SWEARING IN MY CLASS, ROXAS!! OFFICE NOW.'

-

Roxas growled angirly, as he sat in the chair out of the office. He crossed his arms tightly and shook his leg widely. He was so mad - so angry - so confused, that he didn't realize Axel sat beside him.'Is that a disorder?'

Roxas quickly shot him a look, both amused and stunned. 'What?'

'You're leg. It shakes like a dog.'

'Oh,' He stopped half embarrassed, half irritated. 'Sorry.'

'For what?' The young man raised his eye brows. 'Are you a girl?'Roxas, for the second time, jumped up and stared at him.

'What? I'm boy, isn't that obvious?''

Well, I just thought you were flat-chested.' Axel Shrugged. 'And you're pretty cute.'

Roxas stared at him, he was utterly surprised. Cute? Flat-chested? Was this guy mental? Roxas growled and only sat down, continuing to cross his arms. Today was not his day. It seriously wasn't his day. The bell rang loudly through-out the school, but the both of them continued to sit. They had to stay.'Roxas, Roxas' a soft voice came from the crowd, he looked up. Knowing that voice to much. He quickly looked up, to see

That lock of hair running towards him. Her face was hard and worried. He got to his feet, and looked down at her. As Kairi

Inhaled deep breaths. 'Are- are, you-' She took another breath. 'Are really going to America, Roxas?'

Roxas sighed, and lowered his head. 'I don't know. Stupid Olette and her stupid plans.'

Kairi smiled. 'Well, if you decide to go. That's your decision. But I'll be sure to be the one, to miss you the most.'

'Yeah,' He nodded. 'Thanks.' The bell gave another loud roar through-out the halls, and Kairi jumped. Roxas gave a chuckle. 'Well, I have detention all day. So I'll see you after school.'

She nodded. 'Right.' And started to walk off. Roxas sighed again and louder, as he slumped into his chair. Maybe he should go. Move on, new excitements. New adventures. His thoughts were dramatically torn, as Axel gave a loud cough. Roxas raised his eyebrows and gave him a hard stare.

'Can people not cough?' Axel asked smoothly.

'Obviously they can.' Roxas answered irritated.

'You should tell her how you feel.' He simply said, as though he's knew him all his life.

Stunned and amused, Roxas gave him a glare. 'You don't know anything about it.' He snapped.

Axel let out a laugh; Roxas was clearly taken back by it. 'Let's see.' Axel started, placing his hand on his chin. Trying or was being older-like. 'She's the girl you loved all your life, but, uh, she's dating your friend. Whom you know you can't betray. So you coop all those feelings and eventually they become frustration and confusion. Mostly anger and you deny that you can't tell her.' He took a deep breath and looked at Roxas. 'You should just tell.'

'What? That's not it!' Roxas glared at him more strongly, 'Okay, so maybe most of it's true. But it's more complicated then that. And besides I'll get over her. And don't tell me your hollow words like you know everything.'

'How long?'

'About…ten years…' H muttered.

'If you ask, and clearly you're not, but That's not something easily to get over.'

'Oh, shut up.' Roxas quickly said. Looking the other way. Why today of all days, did he have to meet him? He was right though. Roxas knew he was right. He had to tell her. He had to let her know. Before it killed him completely, and took over his thoughts more.

It's not going to be easy now, a voice told him. Roxas sighed once again and placed his hands in his head. Sora had better not kill him. He only hoped.

-

'Okay, since our dear-old friend Roxas wasn't here this morning. I will explain, more or less, about our trip and why we are going.' Said Olette sternly. The people groaned loudly. 'Okay, we are leaving on April First. Why? Because we switching with a group from America. An exchange for two months. Then, if you want, you may stay for the rest of the year afterwards.'

'But why US?' Roxas asked aloud. 'Why do we have to go? I don't want to go!'

Olette closed her eyes, and smiled at him. 'You have to go, because in ninth grade you agreed to stay with the student council and all its assignments. Our assignment now is; to show our school with an elite team. Roxas, you have to come. For the two months. All of you. But after that, if you wish it. You may stay.' She shuffled her papers, and gaze him a cold glaze. 'And I'm not so sure, you know what you want.'

His jaw fell open, and he shook his head. Given defeat, he sighed.

-

He sat on a bench that over looked the ocean, which surrounded the island he lived on. A small Island called 'Twighlight' and many other Islands surrounding it calling 'Destiny'. The music blasted from Sora's house, with many voices and laughs coming from the house. They were rather loud; he didn't hear Hayner coming to sit down beside him.

'Lucky, huh?'

Roxas jumped, and stared at him. Then smiled. 'I suppose.'

'I saw Lina in there, how come she came?' Hayner asked casually. 'I mean- I mean, it was just unexpected.'

Roxas laughed. 'Oh, you like it. Touch my sister and die, mind you.' Roxas grinned, and Hayner nodded panic ally. Roxas only grinned. 'She came because she's known Olette and Kairi since we were small, you know that.'

'Does she know your leaving?'

'I didn't tell her yet, but I don't want to leave.' Roxas closed his eyes. 'Olette's to damn pushy, because my sister needs me here.'

'Still dating that bastard?'

'And I don't know why. When I went home she had a bruise above her eye, she's covered it up now. But, god, if I see one more. I'm going to go beat him up myself.' Roxas growled.' And if I'm gone –'

'You know that's just an excuse, because you know as well as I do. We're here. Me, Riku and Sora will get the bastard if anything happens to Lina.' Hayner took a deep breath. 'I think you should go.'

Roxas stared at him, dumbfounded. 'I think I should.' Roxas mumbled, and then smiled. 'I think I will go.'

Hayner slapped his back, and laughed. 'That's the spirit!'

Behind them stood a person, a girl. Kairi. She smiled as she held the rose in her hand. She smelled it and turned around. Roxas blinked and turned around, nothing was there. Hayner turned, as well, looking at what Roxas was. But nothing was there.

'What did you get them anyway?' Hayner asked, getting up. Ready to go back inside. 'I got Olette a new MP3 and Kairi a few clothes, Selphie helped.'

Roxas got up and yawned. 'I got Olette a stuffed bear and this book she's wanted. Kairi, I got a necklace and a Rose. Only she doesn't know the Rose from me.' He smiled. 'Sora better thank me.'

Hayner raised his eyebrow, but nodded. Knowing what he men t.


	2. Sora's Songs

**That old love song**

A-N:Well here's chapter two,yes,chapter two.Wow.Seriously I was gunna delete this,but I wanna see how far it goes.lol.Ah,well it's hear.Ima give you Character Description of the 'main' characters.

**C.H.A.R-A.C.t.e.r.S**

Name:Kairi Erivor-Age:16-Personality:Quiet,Clam,Dense,Direct.Naturally cruel.But can be childish at times and is easily amused with huge things.She fears nothing,expect one thing.Which for now is a serect.

Name:Sora Chaven-Age:16-Personality:Normally hyper,not always.Keeps to himself.Loves to sing.Quiet,Mature,Clam,Child-like,etc.

Name:Roxas Caylor-Age:16-Personality:Loud,Arrogant,Can't keep his emtions controlled when angry,easily bored.Loves to Skateboard,and snowboard.

Name:Ven Caylor-Age:16(younger brother)-Personality:Always jumps to conculsions,easily gets mad,easily gets jealous,easily is amused.Basically he has the mind of a young child.He loves to play his guitar whenever possible.

Name:Selphie Hatori-Age:16-Personality:Loud,Evil,Hyper,Scared of the dark,Scared of bugs but loves to toture them.Selphie appears cute and childish,but has the mind of a 40 year old man.(Does that make sense?...Guess not)

These are the younger bunch.I'll do the older bunch after the story.ENJOY!

- - -

**H**e walked sliently down the hallways,with his earphones over his ears.He was quiet boy,with no intentions of hurting anyone.Never.Honestly,he didn't have much thought in him.I guess all he cared about was his music and his friends.Other then that,nothing else matter.People watched him,as he walked blankly down the hallway,he was handsome.Sky blue eyes and wild arburn hair,he hummed a tune as he made his way up dark stairs.Sora loved the rooftop,as it took over the view of the town.He loved singing to himself,it was what clamed him and made him feel whole.

He wore the school uniform,oddly.It was neat and everything,but he wore a long sleeved shirt underneath it.So from under his t-shirt was long sleeves,black and white strips.He was what you called 'punk'.But he didn't know what that people were calling him that,he thought nothing of it.He placed his fingers on the cold fence,as the winf played with his fair.He started sliently into the distance,as he opened his mouth to sing once again.

"_You speak to me,I know this will be temporary,You ask to leave,but I can tell you that I've had enough.I can't take it,This welcome is gone and,I've waited long enough to make it and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone,And I'll watch you go;Step up to me,I know that you've got something buried,I'll set you free,You set conditions, but I've had enough- -_"

"You a handsome voice."Sora choked,as he turned around.Kairi."I'm sorry.I always seem to find you singing and always have to follow it.Please,keep singing."She smiled.Sora smiled back.

"_I can't take it,This welcome is gone and,I've waited long enough to make it,and if you're so strong,you might as well just do it alone,And I'll watch you back home, won't you come back home?  
You step in line, you got a lot to prove,It comes and goes,Yeah, it comes and goes.A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move,I know this will be temporary,I know this will be temporary,I know this will be, but I've had enough.I can't take it,This welcome is gone and I've waited long enough to make it,and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone,And I'll watch you go.I can't take it,This welcome is gone and I've waited long enough to make it and if you're so strong you might as well just do it alone And I'll watch you go..._"

Kairi smiled,as she stared off into the same distance as Sora."I love your voice Sora."

"Thanks."He blushed."Normally I don't sing in front of people,hehe..."

"Ah,then I'm very honored to be able to hear."She smiled."Did you create that song on your own?"

"As if."He chuckled."It's from my favourite band,The all american rejects.People don't like the anymore,But I do,for some off reason there songs make sense."

They both quiet,as you could quietly hear the next song from his earphones.Kairi closed her eyes and she endured the melody.It was soft,but so very sad.It almost brang tears to her eyes.It took her everything she had just to hold in the tears.Sora glance at her,and he smiled to himself.He's knew this girl for almost a month and he felt dumbstruck from her.Her eyes,her hair,her body...He shook his head.She was his friend and he knew that was it.He only sighed to himself.

"Why aren't you with lunch with the others,anyways?"Sora wondered.

"Why aren't you?"She shot back the question.

"_This girl..."_He smiled."I don't know.I sometimes come up here and think,I suppose."

"So even loud people have a quiet side?"Kairi wondered.

"What..."His face dropped."Well,I suppose."

"Strange.Well I better head back downstairs,we only have an hour to spare."Kairi turned around and began walking away.With her hands behind her back.She made her way down the stairs,as she found herself walking in the hallways alone.No students.She quickly reliezed this and began to feel uneven.

She quickened her pace,as she found herself jogging down the hallway.But when she turned the corner she instanly found herself falling back.

"Well,what do we have here...?"A boy smirked.She looked up.

"I'm sorry.I wasn't watching where I as going."She got up and started to walk again,only he grabbed her hand and pushed against the wall."Eh...?"

"Do you know who I am?"He asked with a smile filled with greediness."Do you,Kairi?"

"No."

His face dropped."Names Seifer."

"Well,Hello."She didn't know what to say,she certainly wasn't scared.She glanced to the side to see Roxas meeting Sora at the bottom of the steps.But she was more concerned about the boy who pinned her against the wall.

"I like you Kairi and I want you."

"That's nice."She stared up at him.

He neared his lips hers,but he felt a hard blow to his head.He black out for a mere second and looked up as blood dripped from his mouth.Roxas glared down at him,as he was ready to give him another kick to the,but Kairi grabbed his hand before any damage could happen.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?YOU SICK BASTARD!"Roxas yelled.

Seifer smirked."Mad that I got your girl first,eh,Roxas?Just like before."

Kairi blinked,and stared at Roxas.Who quickly picked up Roxas by the neck,and tossed him violently to wall and huffed,as he landed on the ground.He flipped his hand around,and grabbed Kairi's hand as they made there way down the hallway.They Roxas slapped Kairi's hand away and Sora was caught off guard.

"Are you a good fight?Or all words you got?Because Seifer isn't the type who isn't put down by words!" Roxas tried to kepp himself from yelling."Why didn't you call us?Me and Sora were right there."

"There's not much to think about when you're on the spot,Roxas."She glared at him."I'm sorry if I caused trouble for you,but no-one asked you to interfear.He wasn't going to do anything."

"You don't know that Kairi!Seifer's a player,a pervert and he totatally takes advantage of people!You don't know him like we do!"

"Well it's you're fault."Kairi blinked.Roxas stepped back."He was trying to make you mad,and he probally knew you were at the end of the hall,therefore he took the advantage of makeing a scene."She didn't mean to be insensitve.It came natural.

"Wha...What?"Roxas growled."Well,Sorry."Roxas spat,shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped away.Sora only sratched the side of his head and sighed.

"Kairi you really gotta apologize."Sora started."Roxas isn't the type to take things lightly."

"I don't want to."Kairi mumbled.

"_Kairi can be childish at times..._"Sora thought,as he followed her to the next class as the bell finally rang.

**xxx.xxx**

Kairi sighed,as she lay in her bed with nothing to do.Absoutly nothing.This month was totally boring,it was high school I guess.It was a daily basis.She needed to do something,and Roxas wasn't in the room either.He's probally still mad at her,just then he walked in soaked.She watched as he tore of his t-shirt and tossed it to the ground.He then walked into the washrrom,and came out quickly.He only black baggy shorts.

"Is it rainging out...?"Kairi wondered,as she spoke to herself.She jumped off the bed and opened a small place in the curtain.It was raining harder then she ever saw,it poured.She walked quietly to her shoes and slipped them on,and opened the door.

"Are you avoiding me?"Roxas suddenly asked.

Kairi turned around."No?"She tiltited her head to the side."You came in soaked and so I wanted to go see how hard it's raining out."

"Well,since you're going out,Can I lay on your bed?Your bed is closet to the TV."

"Sure!"She smiled and walked.Things were akward still between them,but he jumped on her bed and flicked on the TV.She sliently shut the door behind her,and he leaned up against the door.She lowered her head,as her hair fell over her face."I've known them for about a month...and yet,I feel like I completely trust them,I wonder why..."Kairi mumbled to herself.

She shook her head,and began to run down the hallway.She was running so fast,she didn't relieze she had passed Ven.He tried to call her name,but she kept running.She didn't know where,but she needed to run and she didn't care where.Her feet always led the way,she swung open the doors and in a instant she was soaked.Sora glanced out his window,as he saw down below a running Kairi.He only sighed and started to make his way to Roxas's room.But on the way,he met Ven.

"Did you see Kairi?"Sora asked.

"Yeah,she didn't even see me."Ven answered."I wonder whats up with her.Maybe another fight between her and Roxas?"

"Maybe,let's go see him."

Kairi started to burst out laughing,as she fell to the ground in the grass.She simply loved the rain,but in some off way it wanted to make her cry.Maybe it was because of her,her mom...Her thoughts began to wonder.She incredibly lonely right now.But she knew how to deal with it,she always knew a way.SHe got up and began walking,to only god knows where.

"WHAT?I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!!!"Roxas yelled.

"And she said I'm hot-headed?"Ven sighed.

"You are,Roxas is more...well,shy."Sora mumbled."Anyways,we have to go find her.Ven said he saw her standing up against the door,mumbling to herself- -"

"So she was avoiding me..."

"Could we stop jumping to conculsions and GO?"Ven wondered.

Kairi took a deep breath,as she stared up into the with those blank eyes of hers.She started to shiver,as she coffed harshly.She began to feel weak,and dizzy.Aw,crap.Why'd she have to get sick now?She didn't even know where she was.She looked around and nothing look familiar.She sighed and began to walk somewhere else,with less people.Everything was starting to get blurry,she knew she was having a high fever.She shouldn't have been running in the rain.

"I wonder where I am.This sucks.I think I'm gunna either Puke or Past out."Kairi mumbled."What time is it...Argh,this blows."

"Kairi!!!"She heard her name being called,she turned around."KAIRI!!!"It got closer.

"Ro..."She started to fall to the side."...xas..."She hit her head with a hard thud,as her world was going black.

Roxas gasped,as he forced his feet to go faster.He looked down at her,as he sighed.He placed his hands under her back,as he felt her forward.Ven and Sora came from behind,as they stared in horror.

"Is she dead?"Ven asked.

Sora growled,as he slapped the side of his."You damn Idiot.I think she caught a fever."

"Well,yeah,she's been running in the rain.Let's carry her back."Roxas mumbled.

**xxx.xxx**

Kairi flickered her eyes open,as she jolted up.But she was knocked back down,from a heavy head rush.She sighed and looked around the room,to find Sora and Ven sitting beside her.Ven who was asleep and Sora who was humming to himself.Kairi smiled.

"Hello."

He turned his head."Ah,Kairi you're awake?"

"Yes."

"You got a high fever,and you passed out.You've been asleep since yesterday and the schools nurse said alls you need is rest."

"Where's Roxas?"

"He stepped out for a moment."

"I see."

Sora smiled.Then Roxas walked in,and Kairi sat up slowly.Her head felt heavy,but she managed to sit up.Roxas glared at himself quietly,and Kairi clenched the blanket.

"I'm sorry.You were all worried,weren't you?"Kairi lowered her eyes."I'm often told I'm insensative,and I'm sorry about that too.It took me awhile to figure out why you got so mad,and if I ever make you mad again.You don't have to talk to me.I'll only make things worse."

Roxas stared at her.She was an odd girl.He began to chuckled,then burst out laughing.Kairi looked up and Sora raised an eyebrow,as Ven was woken up."Listen,Kairi,You don't have to apologize for who you are.But it also took me awhile to figure out why you didn't call us."

Kairi blinked."What do you mean?"

"Nothing,but anyways,you should get some rest."

"If I sleep any longer,I'll turn into mush."Kairi chuckled."I don't like sleeping."

"You odd girl."Ven gave a sheepish smile.She only nodded and smiled back.

**xxx.xxx**

It was an ordinary day,as same as yesterday,and the day before...and so on.Kairi needed to do something exciting.She felt happy and go-lucky today.She wandered the halls,with a smile and with her hands behind her back.People stared at her,for Kairi wasn't the one to show happiness in most cases.She trotted down the hallway,as Selphie came from behind and grabbed her hand.She smiled as the two them walked down the halls,hand-in-hand.

"So,what are you doing today Kairi?"Selphie asked.

"I don't know,but it needs to be something fun."

"Is Kairi in a good mood?"

"Sure am."Kairi really wanted to do something.

"How about we go on dates tonight?Have you've been on a date before?"Selphie grinned."It's really exciting."

"A date?With who?"

"I know exactly who."

Selphie then ran off,leaving Kairi in the dark.Kairi sighed and slowly followed Selphie down the dorm hall ways.Then you could loud yell from one of the rooms,Kairi poked her head as she saw Ven yelling at Selphie.

"I WANNA GO THOUGH!"He whined.

Kairi blinked."Um,Hello...?"

"Oh,Kairi!"Olette smiled."Selphie came to ask Sora for a date for,are you aware of it?"

"Sora?No.Date?Yes."Kairi smiled."I'm in a good mood,and wanted to do something!There is no school tomorrow,so I'm really bored."

"It'd be awsome to go on a date with you Kairi!"Sora grinned cheesely."That's if you want."

"Sure!"Kairi nodded.

"Tomorrow meet in front of school gate at 12 noon tomorrow"Sora placed his hand on her shoulder."I'm looking forward to this."

"Me to."

Then he walked out the door,as he placed his earphones on his ears.Kairi smiled as she turned back around to look at her friends,who had there mouths dropped to the ground.Kairi blinked and looked at them oddly.At the same time Selphie and Olette clapped there hands,ran beside Kairi and dragged her off.As Kairi was scared and trying to break free.Ven sighed and looked at Hayner.

"Should we spy on Sora and Kairi?"Ven asked.

"Damn rights."Hayner smirked."So think,Sora will tell Kairi how he feels?"Hayner wondered."More importantly what are those girls going to do to Kairi."

"Tell him how he feels?"Ven blinked."You mean Sora likes Kairi!!"He gasped."Since when?"

"Since the moment he saw her,you dumbass,as if you didn't see it."Hayner sighed."But then again you oblivious as always."

"HEY!"

**xxx.xxx**

Kairi looked blankly up at Sora,as he grinned childishly.He wore a black t-shirt,with a hood,and dark brown shorts.That just past his knees,and always had his earphones around his neck.Kairi wore a white sundress,that went up to her knees,and showed her shouderls.It had a black string to go around her neck and she looked dazzleing.

"So even Kairi has her girly side?"Sora joked.

"Hmm?Ah,Olette and Selphie dressed."Kairi chuckled."I normally don't wear stuff like this.It's to pretty and nice."

"Well you're pretty."Sora smiled.Kairi blinked.He grabbed her hand,and they began walking down the stree hand-in-hand."Where shall we head to,My lady?"He joked.

"Um,we never did get to go to the amusement park,how about there?"Kairi wondered.

"Yeah,Of course."He smiled.

Meanwhile Ven and Hayner were standning in a alley,watching their moves.Makeing sure that nothing would happen between them,and not being bored at the dorms.As they wore black sun glasses and baggy base-ball caps.They tried not to be noticed,but thing was,they stuck out like a sore thumb.Hayner sighed as they weren't really doing anything important.

"Man,I guess there going to the amusement park."Hayner yawned."We should just go back- -"

"No!You don't know what might happen and anything does happen,they might lie about it."Ven growled. "Sora you sick bastard."

"You're just jealous."Hayner sighed,then he rolled his eyes."You think they might end up together,don't you?"

"They might,we can't let that happen!"Ven clenched his fists,as he stood up detrmined."They might break the friendship between our group."

"That's not even a reason.If they end up together,that's there problem!"Hayner stared at Ven."You complete Idiot."

"Hey,I wonder where Roxas is."Ven wondered.

"No clue,anways there getting farther away."

"AH!!LET'S GOOOOO"As ven ran off.

"You like her too,you dumbass."Hayner chuckled.

Sora and Kairi walked past the park gates,as they a bunch of tickets and tokens.Kairi smiled and laughed at the werid objects around.Sora has never seen her act so free,she's always content and clam.Honestly he thought,she didn't have much of a personality.But she is a girl,as he watched her run excitltly to each booth with a huge smile spread across her face.She was so excited,and Sora only watched her act like a small child.

"Whoaaaa,Sora.Look at those rides up there,they're doing flips."She pointed to the air."Can we try those?"

Sora gulped."Sure."

Kairi smiled brighly as she grabbed his hand,and began to run towards the huge machine.That seemed to be flipping people as they screamed,That only made her more excited.They stood in line for a few moments,as they finally got on.Sora held on as tightly as possible,while Kairi just wanted to get going already.In which,Kairi was pumped after that ride.She hated the fact she couldn't go on certain rides,because they made her wear a dress.But she dragged Sora along on many rides as she possibly handle.After hours of that,they finally sat on the bench and ate some Ice cream.

"This is fun Sora."

"Yeah..."

"Hmm?"She looked at him."Are you okay?"

"Yeah!"He lifted his head,while smileing.She smiled back.

"Try this!"She showed him her cone."It taste's very good,although I don't know the flavour."Sora blinked and took a bite of her Ice cream.

"It does taste good.I should of got that one."

Kairi smiled as she took another bite from her Ice cream,as the two stared at them from the side.Ven glared deeply at Sora.Becoming to hate him.A person he knew all his life.Hayner then slapped his head,as Ven landed on the ground.He instantly looked up at Hayner with fake tears in his eyes.

"Sora's your friend.A girl shouldn't rip you two apart!"Hayner growled."As much as Kairi is having these 'moments' with Sora.She won't know unless someone tells,so you got nothing to worry about."

"So...Kairi's dense?"Ven blinked,then smirked."Then She's gunna be okay."

"Dumbass."

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!??"Ven shouted.

Kairi looked up."I thought I just heard Ven..."

"Must be your imagination."Sora shrugged."Say,let's go on one more ride.The ferris wheel."

"But it's so boring."

Sora's face dropped,then he looked up sheepisly."Please?"

"Alright."She got up and began walking away,Sora gasped and began to follow her.

Sora smiled as he walked beside,but before they made it to the Ferris wheel,of course Seifer and his friends were walking in front of them.Pushing people aside,as people glared at him.Sora let out a huge sigh,as Kairi looked ahead and rolled her eyes.Soon as Seifer spotted them,he smirked devilishly and grabbed Kairi's hand,as he twirrled her.

"My,isn't my girl Kairi?"Seifer placed his nose close to hers."How are you?"

"I'm fine.But you kinda of annoying me and my friend."Kairi stared up to him.

"That's okay."Seifer smiled."Wanna go on a ride me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Seifer began to clench his teeth,as Kairi started to walk away.He stomped his foot,as he violently grabbed her wrist.She gave a little yelp,Sora growled,and tripped him as he fell on his back.Sora shoved his hands in pocket and glared down at Seifer.Sora was kind and gentle.But touch something precious to him and he'll kill you.

"You scum,Kairi said NO."Sora simply said.

"Why,you little brat."Seifer growled."I'll get her and you'll see who's the loser."

"I already know who the loser is."He grabbed Kairi's hand while he smirked."You."And walked away,and Kairi chuckled.

"That's gunna make him mad."

"Who cares,The guy had a grudge against us since fourth grade."

"You...You guys really knew eachother that long,eh?"Kairi mumbled.

They made it to the ferris wheel,as they got stopped at the end.Kairi jumped up as she placed her hands against the window.The view was beautiful.The sun was setting,and it made the clouds pink and purple.As the sky was orange,but there was also the moon.Who was riseing.It was a beautiful sight.Kairi closed her eyes.

"Sing."Kairi whispered."Please?"

"Ah...Sure..."Sora mumbled.He placed on his phones as he began to sing.

_"You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
lips for biting.  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
eyes for striking  
Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you  
brush so lightly  
and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
squeeze so tightly."_

Roxas stood in front of the door,as he clenched his fists tightly.As he sat at the edge of his bed,with dried tears in his eyes.He felt so lonely and so lost.He placed his hands in his hair,as he held it tightly.Not knowing what to do.It was to sudden,to quick,to painful.He couldn't absorb it.He didn't want to.But then there was his brother,what would he think?Roxas growled deeply.He wanted to destroy the room,but at the same time he just wanted to die.He wanted to scream,and at the same time,he needed to cry and that was all.

_"I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song_

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you _

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
touch sight tastes like fire  
hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
hands to fuel desire

I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song"

Roxas finally stood up,and stared into the mirror.His eyes were red,and he felt incredibly sick.He let out a huge sigh."How I'm I suppose to tell my brother that our mom is gone...How...?"Tears again,began to swell up in his eyes.

Kairi turned around."The rides over,out of all it...That was awsome."

"You think?"Sora placed his hands behind his head."We should head back now."

"Right."

- - -

E-N:I gotta learn to make proper plots,but this is the only way I could think of,getting into the real plot I have in my mind.Next chapter:A life ends,but a strong bond is created.

**O.L.d.e.R c.h.a.R-A.C.T.E.R.S**

Name:Selphie Hatori-Age:17-Personality:She takes after poliet talk,good manners,and a top notch student.Always minding her own buisness.Quiet but Strong-minded.

Name:Namine Nakamura-Age:17(For now)-Personality:Extremely quiet,even when talking.She talks in a whisper.Loves to draw and sketch.Quiet,Smart,She can see things easily,like when someone is worried,Etc.

Name:Riku Avin-Age:18-Personality:Lazy,easy-going,loves to sleep.But he's on many teams,so he doesn't have time for sleep.REALLY grumpy when woken up.

Name:Hayner Sakamoto-Age:17-Personality:Grumpy,mean,Sarcastic and doesn't along with anything.When he does,it usaully makes him mad.

Name:Pence Ishida-Age:18-Personality:Clam,and loves to talk,only he doesn't because he loves to eat more then he loves to talk.He always has his camera around his neck,and is probally the maturest of them all.

- - -

A-N:Well that's that.If I mentioned there last name in the story,and changed it here.It's probally because I didn't like it,and I don't wanna re-write the chapter.Aha,despite it all.Until next chapter,see you soon.


	3. Certainly not Gone

**That old love song**

A-N:Well,Here's the third chapter.I think that's all Im due until next weekend,haha,Three chapters a weekend?Sounds good?Honestly,I think it's getting too quickly into...the 'triangle'.But then again, maybe not.Ah,welp Enjoy!

- - -

**T**he care ride was bumpy,and sickening as the driver didn't take his time.Kairi felt like she was going to get sick.Everytime she felt to doze she'd hit her head on the ceiling,with a hard thud.But it was a sad time,as she stared out the window.

_"You're mom...passed away?"Selphie's eyes filled up with tears._

_"Yeah..."Roxas mumbled._

_"I'm coming back with you back home."Sora demanded._

_"Me to."Hayner nodded._

_"Thanks you guys."Roxas forced a smile."Thanks..."_

_"Can I come?"Kairi wondered."I'd like to say hi."_

_Ven blinked."What do you mean,Kairi?"_

_"Well,I don't blieve in god or anything like.But it's an Intersting way to look at life,But still.I still believe when a person leaves the earth,they still remain with us.So when you're saying good-bye she'll be watching over you,and I'll say hi to her."Kairi lowered her eyes."Although that is a strange thought."_

_"No it's not.I'm sure she'll be glad to meet you."Roxas smiled."Thank you Kairi."_

The Care came to a sudden stop,when Kairi went flying forward and slammed her head on the seat in front of her.She groaned as she staggered out the nice,slick black car.She stared at amazement at the huge house,it was no house,it was huge beautiful mansion.These people were rich.She jumped a little,as a cold pressed softly on her shoulder.She flung around to see a sad-yet smileing Roxas.

"You scared me."Kairi took a little breath."Your house is beautiful."

"Yeah."

He then walked off coldly,and Kairi could only shudder.He's been like that for the past few days,cold and distant.While Ven held a smile and tried laughing.They really both were different,for being twins after all.Kairi shook her head,this is no time to be depressed or think to much,Ven and Roxas needed a friend.She grabbed her suitcase and followed her friends into the mansion.Only Sora, Hayner and Namine had come.The rest were so busy that they couldn't make time.But they said there sorries,and here she was.

"Hello Young Masters.I trust you had a long ride home,please,place your bags to the side.We will get those.Young Masters your father awaits you in the library,and I will show your friends there rooms of which they'll stay."A old butler man kindly said.He turned around."Please follow me,Young Masters Friends."

They nodded,as they quietly placed their bags to the side.They stayed a few feet behind the slient man,as the walked down the elegent hallways.That was to huge for any human being.Massive doors filled the hallways,along with protraits,vases and other expensive get a ways.Kairi was amazed of all the beautiful art engraved into the walls,this house-mansion was probally bulit just for them.A family house.

"Right this way."As he walked into a room.A huge massive beautiful room,with four other rooms. "This is commoner area,for those of you,Young people choose a room and dress formally for dinner.Clothes are awaited you in this closet,here."He pointed to it."Dinner is at 6 oclock sharp please do not be late."He walked out,and left them dumbfounded.

"C-C-Commoners...?"Hayner managed to say."Since when are WE commoners"

"Since we got here."Sora answered."Well I call that room."

"I get this one."Kairi walked towards,as she peaked into the room.She stared at it in awe.This room was bigger then her house."Ah,well,We have half hour to get ready."She turned back around.

Namine quietly walked to the closet,as she saw two Tuxes and two dresses.Her face went red,as she couldn't expect this.It was to grand,to special,she began to walk back.Sora came and had a peak,as his face dropped.He scratched the back of his head,as he looked up at the ceiling.Hayner came to see what they were looking,his face instantly dropped.As he began to walk back,waveing his hands in front of his face.

"No way.No way."He bumped into Kairi,as he finally stopped."I'M NOT WEARING A DAMN TUX!"

"Yes you are."Sora looked away."Look,I don't want wear one anymore then you do.But we have to be poliet and respect their rules,Hayner."

"Ah,Namine would looking beautiful in the white dress.Sora would look handsome in that one and Hayner the other.I guess that's left is this one..."

Kairi simply smiled,as pulled out the expensive clothes.She grabbed her dress and walked into her she called,and they watched her.What a simple girl,doesn't complain or nothing.Namine could only giggled.She grabbed her dress and walked into her room,Hayner and Sora let out a huge sigh.

**xxx.xxx**

Roxas waitied impatiently,at the long table.He couldn't sit still,as he stared at his blank pure white plate. Ven was the same.There father was very judgemental and cruel.They were bother afraid what he might say when their friends walked in.His tux was hot,and there was no air conditionar in the dining room.He sighed,as the doors finally opened,Roxas instantly stood up.As he stared at her.She extremely beautiful, both of them did.But Kairi made his heart skip a beat,cliche?Yes.

"Father,these are our friends."Roxas started."Namine,Sora,Hayner and Kai-Kairi."

"Remember Sora?"Ven asked."You've met him a few times."

"I wouldn't remember a non-important person."He grumbled.

Sora flinched,as he went and sat down beside Roxas.They only sighed and sat quietly at the table.As the food and drinks came to them,they served whine.But to scared to say anything,they drank it anyways.It was an akward-sad event.

"Why are such people here?"His father asked."I needn't anymore annoyance from the both of you."

"They're...are friends."Roxas mumbled.

"There is no such thing as a friend,Roxas,Ven.You are alone in this world,learning to be dependent on your own.There is no need to know these trash."

Kairi glared at him."Excuse me?But That's not true.People can learn to be independent on there own,but everyone now and then,people need people.We somtimes need to depend on others."Kairi whispered. "Just like you depended on your wife,someone whom you loved.Looseing someone you love is incredibly lonely"

His father glared at the girl,as he slammed his fist on the table.He got up and stomped away.Kairi blinked as he watched him walk.Not knowing what she did so wrong.

"God,Kairi."Ven shook his head."You gotta tell me how you did that."He began to laugh."First time I've seen someone stick up to the old man."

"Eh?What do you mean?"

"You're strangely not scared of anything."Sora sighed.

"I am."Kairi answered blankly.

They looked at her waiting for her to finish her sentence,but then a maid walked in to escort everyone out.But before they left,she lowered her head.

"I was given orders to tell you,that Mrs:Caylor will be buried at the edge of the mountain tomorrow at sunrise,please dres warmly and don't be late."

Roxas shuddered,as Ven lowered his eyes."Very well."This answer at the same time.Then they went there separte ways,down the wall.The two brothers walked in different ways then there friends.They finally made it back to the room,as Sora plopped on the couch that was in the room.

"This is sad."Sora sighed."Maybe we shouldn't have come."

"Then Roxas and Ven would be lonely."Namine answered.

"I suppose.I'd be lonely too-Ah,Kairi where are you headed?"

Kairi quickly changed her clothes,as she opened the door.But turned around to smile at Sora,and then shut the door again.Sora only shook his head,as he turned over.Kairi's feet began to pound on the door as she tried to reach her two friends,but half way down the hall.She spotted Roxas,she stopped and started to follow him.He seemed to be angry.

"Roxas...?"She whispered

He flung around."Ah?"He then took a deep breath."Oh,it's you..."

"Are you okay?"Kairi wondered.

"Yeah,I'm just going for a walk..."

"I see..."Kairi mumbled.

"Wanna come...?"Roxas smiled sadly."That's if you want too."

"Sure."

She then followed Roxas down the hallway,and outside.He didn't say anything and so Kairi kept quiet. They seemed to be headed into forest beside Roxas's house,it was dark out.But he seemed to know where he as going.Well of course he did,it was his property.So Kairi just trotted along.Then he finally stopped as Kairi bumped into his back,he lifted his hand,and Kairi heard a little click.A few lights turned on as a swing started to come into view.Kairi stared in awe.It was a amazeing little place.

"This is beautiful Roxas,also,Kind of strange."She smiled at the treehouse which was up in one of trees, of course."Is this your serect place?"

"Yeah,me Ven and my moms.My father doesn't know about it though."Roxas said sadly.

Kairi sat on the swing,as she slowly swayed back and forth."I don't mean to be,well me,But it sounds like you miss your father the most."Roxas stared at her."I'm sorry..."

"Hm,But I guess you're right."He shrugged,as he kicked the dirt."Sure my moms gone,and I'll deeply miss her.I love my mom.But my dad,he's still here,alive,he still exists,y'know...But he's always farther,no matter how close I am to him,The farther he is from me...I never really told anyone that.But I guess he's just so busy..."

Kairi smiled gently."I lost my mom too."

Roxas gasped,as he ran in front of her."What-What did you say...?"

"When I was ten years old,My mom passed away.I cried lots...almost a whole month I cried.Until I finally go over it,and I thought about,how she'll still watching over me..."

Roxas blinked at her,as he saw Kairi's sad smile across her face."_Looseing someone you love is incredibly lonely_"Roxas thought about this,and the way she is.Was independent on her own,she taught herself everything,living alone.He then grabbed the swing wires,and pulled in Kairi close,as she stared up at him.With that familiar dense blank look.

"That's lonely,isn't it?"Roxas asked.Kairi nodded,Roxas smiled as he pulled her closer.There noses touching."Then hows about we make a promise?"

"What kind?"She asked,confused.

"That we have eachother,as friends,no matter what."Roxas smiled."Whever we get lonely,we know where to go,to eachother,okay?"

"Okay."Kairi wanted to cry,even she couldn't hold back the tears."Y'know...I wanted you to be alive,And even now I still feel the same...It's to late,though,Roxas?I didn't want you to die..."Tears filled up in her eyes.But she remained smileing."Mother...I miss her."

"It's never to late,Kairi."He smiled."You could still her,she may be gone from this earth,like you said,but she still watches over you.So she'll listen,she'll listen to everything you go to say."

"Thank you...Thank you..."

Roxas smiled,as she slowly slipped behind Kairi,as she bgean to push her.She began to giggle and he started laughing,as they started to be dumb and jokative.While they had absoutly no clue that Ven and Sora were standing behind a tree.Both in there own way,destroyed by it.They both kept quiet as they stared at the dark ground.Sora was sadden that Kairi had a promise with Roxas,and that she had someone to help her up.It twisted him.But he knew,Roxas was his friend,and he had much of a chance as he did.

Ven on the other hand,didn't know how to look at it.He didn't know how to feel about it,but it made him extremely angry.That this girl,a girl they've just met over 2 months was coming apart of his life so greatly.He then slowly began to walk off,as Sora quietly followed.

"Namine,where do you think Sora and Ven went?"Hayner wondered,as he fell onto her bed."It's pretty late."

"Hmm,I would suppose they saw something they didn't like."Namine looked out the window."They should be back soon."

"So you noticed it two?Betwee the four of them?"Hayner blinked."Since when?"

"Since the day we met Kairi.Sora obviously likes her,and he knows it.Ven doesn't gotta a clue why he feels the way he does,he's oblivious to his own feelings.Meanwhile Roxas isn't quiet there it."

Hayner got up."Well I'm going to bed,we have to get up in a few hours.Good night Namine."

"Good night."She smiled,as he shut the door."Then there's Hayner who likes her,but doesn't want to admit it...I wonder...I wonder if this will be a happy ending."Namine sighed."I hope something happens before I graduate."

**xxx.xxx**

A few dozen people sat in chairs,as they cried softly as the preist spoke softly.It was strange,there mom was a trip having a blast,but she had a slight fever.Then it got worse and more worse.Roxas could only think about the time Kairi got that horrible fever.It made him twitch.Then as they layed her down,many people gave burst out cry.Old friends,Best friends,Childhood friends and people she met once.She was a well loved women.Her mom cried the hardest,as her husband had to hand onto her.About an hour passed and it bgean to fade with little more people.Kairi finally got up,and walked to the grave.She kneeled and looked at the picture on the tombstone.

"Hello Mrs:Caylor,I'm Kairi.Ven and Roxas's friend."She smiled."It's a beautiful day out today and your boys are very handsome,both of them."Kairi giggled."Well in heaven,if there is one,Can you say Hi to my mom for me?Tell her that I'm okay,Thank you Mrs:Caylor."

Kairi stood,as she waved at the grave.She turned around as she bumped intosomething,and was nearly pushed back suddenly.She looked up to see Roxas and Ven's father standing in front of her.She smiled softly and placed her hands behind her back.

"Hello."

"Thank you."He harshly said,it was the only way he could say it.

Kairi nodded,and ran off down the dirt trail.Such a kind man she thought,and she started to skip down the trail without really knowing it.She then glanced to the side to see Ven,walking down a different trail.She called his name,and he turned around,he smiled and waved her to come.She tiltited her head to the side and ran after him.

"C'mon Kairi."

"Where are we headed?"

"There's a cliff over here,and a stream goes by.It's really cool."He laughed."And I think I saw Hayner and Namine walk over there."

"Okay."

They walked sliently,as they heard there voices.Ven placed his finger over his mouth to keep her quiet and she nodded.They seemed to be walking down the side of the cliff,as Namine giggled.Ven smiled mischeiviously.(A-N:Serisouly can't spell that word).He then crouched down,as he ran behind him and he placed his hands on Hayners shoulders,as he jumped and Namine screamed.Ven started to laugh evilishly.

"Ven you dumbass."

"I told you not to call me that."He pouted.He turned around."Hey- -Kairi?"He looked around,she wasn't anywhere."KAIRI?"He called.

Then it was slient for a moment or two,as they heard a sudden splash.Ven ran to edge to see fallen rocks and he quickly searched the waters,to see her head poke in and out of the water.She seemed to be struggling in the water,as Namine gasped loudly and placed her hands over her mouth.As her eyes turned to horror and filled with tears.

"She-She-She can't...Swm..."Namine had something in throad."SWIM!!"

Ven growled,as she violently went down stream.He jumped to his feet,and ran back a little ways.He then ran full throtle forward,as Hayner yelled his name.He was falling into the water,and the only name running through his name was,her,Kairi...

**xxx.xxx**

Roxas stood in front of his father with a disgusting look,but he didn't dare show him the face.He stare at the ground.He clenched his fists,and didn't bother to move.

"This is stupid!"Roxas growled."No-one shouldn't have to move!Me and Ven aren't moving away from our friends!Why don't you ever tell him anything?HUH?"

"I don't want you falling with that ugly girl!"

"I'M NOT GUNNA FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!AND DON'T TALK SO BADLY ABOUT HER YOU OLD MAN!" Roxas looked up at him."I'll move...But leave Ven alone,Let at least...Let Ven be happy.You only need one Heir to your money...So at least,while I suffer...Let Ven be happy..."

"Very well.You'll leave after this semester is over...Got it?"

Just then,Sora burst through the door."KAIRI FELL OFF THE EDGE AND VEN JUMPED IN AFTER HER AND THEY DON'T HOW FAR THEY WENT DOWN STREAM!!!!KAIRI CAN'T SWIM!!!"

Roxas stared at Sora in horror,as Sora took deep breaths.Roxas shook his head and instantly ran after Sora...The man only watched his son run out the door,with an evil look in his eyes.

- - -

E-N:Ah,well,how's that...?hehe.Welp,until next time.See ya!


	4. Ven

**That old love song**

****

A-N:I seriously can't wait to write the next chapter,lmao,but anyways here's Chapter Four.I do wonder though,If I should keep writing this...hmm...Welp Enjoy!

- - -

He sighed deeply,as he sat up against the tree.Not knowing what to do.They bother were somewhere in the forest,lost and damn cold.That was point number one,point number two Roxas just rencently made a promise to Kairi.Point number three,he didn't know why.He lowered his dark blue orbs,and stared at the deep grass in front of him.Not thinking much of anything.Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder,as Kairi used him to sit down.She smiled as she handed him a few berries.He smiled and shoved them in his mouth.

"What are we supposed to do...?"Ven mumbled."We're wet and we have food."

"You're eating berries."She giggled.He only smiled softly."Well I'll gather some wood,and we'll make a fire."

"What about when we sleep?We might be here for days!"Ven sighed."We don't know what might happen..."He whispered.

Kairi blinked."We'll be okay,I'm sure of it."She got up.Ven looked up."I'll go find some wood and more food.You stay here and make a area of us to sleep."

"SLEEP?WE'RE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER??!!"He jumped up."ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Do you want to die?"Ven's face dropped."Because if we don't sleep near eachother,we might get dragged away by some animal."She then began to walk off into the forest.

"And you can say that while walking in the bush ALONE?"Ven slumped against the tree."I wonder what it is you ARE scared off..."Then it got him thinking.He wanted to find out Kairi's weakness.What's she most afraid of.

He sat there quietly and jumped to his feet,as he started to break some branches off.He tried to create the 'area' Kairi had instructed.But so far it looked like crap,he sighed.As he spread some leaves on the ground where they should sleep.Ven scratched the back off his head,as he didn't know what else to do.He was actually pretty amazed they survived the fall in the first place,and he managed to grab ahold of her.

_Kairi giggled quietly as she followed Ven,as he was trying sneak up behind Hayner and Namine.She tried to keep quiet so she pretty much tip-toed.But she was so near the edge a piece of it fell,makeing her trip to the side.Her eyes stared blankly as she started to fall.Before she could yell or call anyones name.She found herself under water,the strong beganto flip and toss her around.She struggled to place her head above the surface.She began to struggle even more as it kept pulling her under,just then she pinpointed someone jumping off._

_Kairi then began to feel weak and tired,as the trashing and trying to stay above the water was tirsome.She then tried to stay still to see if she would be carried down the stream.But it pulled her under even more and this time it had a hold of it.This was some strong current.Just then someone grabbed ahold of her hand and she was being pulled up,she took a deep breath as her head reached air.Ven struggled to pull her in,as the water seemed to be tearing them apart.But he mustered all his strength possible to pull her in and he wrapped his arms around her tightly._

_They both began to choke on water,as it was getting harder and harder to breath.But trashed his feet as he was trying to get closer to shore,Kairi reliezed this as he helped him.Finally Ven placed his feet on the ground as he quickly ran to the shore with Kairi in his arms,she began to spit out water.He smiled at her as he placed her softly on the ground._

_"Kairi,Kairi are you okay?"Ven asked between each breath."You're not hurt,are you?"_

_"No,thank you."She smiled."Ven."_

_"As soon as I heard you couldn't swim- -"_

_"I can swim."She blinked."Ah,I see.It must of seemed that way.The current was very strong,Nevertheless we must find shelter.It seems we came down stram a bit."She got up,as Ven's face was frozen."I'll go seacrch if we're near any cabins."_

_She then began to walk away,as Ven kneeld there.Looking into the distance.Shocked and both reliezed._

Kairi quickly came back,as she dad millions of branches in her arms.Two old logs and more berries in her hood.She smiled,as Ven walked up to her.He seemed in a trance as Kairi watched him,he placed his hand on her cheek as he brushed away the dirt on her cheek.She smiled and trotted away to the area that Ven tried to complete,and she smiled ashe fixed it.Such an easy-going girl,he thought.He followed her as he helped her set things up.

**xxx.xxx**

Sora began to run harshly down the trail,as he didn't give a crap above how much his legs were pain.As Roxas was right behind him,of course they were on the oppisite of Ven and Kairi.Also Ven and Kairi went down stream about 2 days down,since Sora and Roxas were on feet it would take longer.Of course, neither of them knew this.Sora finally stopped running as he nearly tripped over a thick root from a tree.

"This is gunna take forever!"Sora argued."We don't even know exactly where they are!You're rich can't you get a helicopter!"

"Me being rich doesn't have a damn to find them!"Roxas yelled."And it won't find them quicker!!!"

"IT SHOULD!!"

"BUT IT WON'T!!!"Roxas clenched his fists."LOOK,I don't know what crawled up your ass all of a sudden but we need to find them,they might hurt,wounded or even DEAD!!!!"

**xxx.xxx**

Yet,they're perfectly fine.

"Hey,Kairi how exactly are we going to make a fire?"Ven wondered."We don't have a lighter,matches or anything of that sort."

"Hmm,I haven't figured that out yet..."

Ven sighed."Idiot."

Kairi smiled."You're an Idiot."

Ven gasped."WHAT FOR?"

"You jumped off a cliff."

"THAT DOESN'T PROVE I'M AN IDIOT!!!!!!"

"It proves alot."

"NO IT DOESN'T!!!!"

"Would please stop yelling."

Ven growled."_This girl..."_

Ven sighed as he sat down beside Kairi,as she was eating some wild berries.They both were quiet and he could only wonder what she was thinking.He glanced to the side,and watched her.He soft and light hair that swayed in the wind.That bruning red.Her clam and quiet blue orbs.She looked simple and and easy-going.But she was far from that,she also looked the popular type with many friends.She had many friends,but she wasn't popular.

"Kairi...Talk."

"About what?"

"ANYTHING!!"

"I'm sorry."She lowered her eyes.Ven quickly looked at her."So far,I've been nothing but trouble.There was when I got my Fever,and a few times.Now this- -"

"Oh shut up,you're not being sorry for anything."Kairi looked at him."You just feel bad for yourself."Kairi eyes widened."You think we don't you know,but we do.You think that everything you do is causeing us trouble...But it's not,It's called Friends."

"I've never had any before..."She smiled."I moved an awful lot,and you people are probally longest friends I've ever had."

Ven smiled.Then gasped."So no boyfriends?!"Kairi blushed and Ven jumped up."YOU BLUSHED!!!!!!!!!"As Kairi's hair flew back,when he screamed.Then he sat back down.

"Is that something to be surprised of...?."Kairi Wondered."But no I didn't have anyone before,My parents say I might,serectly,be waiting for my speical someone..."

"Are you...?"Ven then gasped."_Didn't she say her mom died...Why would she say parents?"_(A-N:I also said the word 'parents' in chapter one,I think,but you should find out later)

"Hmmm,I'm not to sure..."Kairi chuckled."But I don't think it matters- -"

"Of course it matters.One day,you'll meet him.I'm sure of it."Ven grinned.

"Okay,Thank you."She then placed her head on his shoulder."You're gunna be my first pillow then."She smirked and he only sighed.

He placed his warm around her."And you're first blanket."He looked up at the moon."_Maybe we don't need a promise to keep as closer,maybe alls we need is trust and the friendship we have now.Maybe that's all me and Kairi need.Is who we are._"

With that,he leaned his head on hers.Instantly falling asleep.Both of them forgetting about the fire and what to do in the morning.

**xxx.xxx**

"Please,dad,We need to Find Ven and Kairi!"Roxas begged,as he stood in front of his desk."They might be in danger!"

"Espcially with the animals out there!"Sora added.

"I told you,I'm not doing anything for that girl.She shunned me at my own table,I will not allow it!"

"SO A LIFE IS WORTH YOUR DAMN SOCIAL STATUS YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!"Sora covered his mouth as he reliezed what he had just said.He back away,and waited for a response.

"Roxas,your Friends are never to come here again.**NEVER**.I will do this because of my son,but if she isn't with him,I couldn't care less."

Roxas shivered."V-Very well..."

As they walked out the door,Namine and Hayner were standing there.Prepared to go.They followed the chairman out the doors,and into a helicopter.Which in fact,arrived quickly then expected.Roxas poked his head out,as he left his feet to dangle.He searched for them as hard as possible,as the sun was setting.They needed to find them before that.

Meanwhile Ven and Kairi were out.Today was just tireing and so it knocked them right out,not hearing a sound,not wanting to hear a song.So they slept quietly and safely.They didn't hear the Helicopter above them,which seemed impossible.They helicopter stopped a bit ways from them,As they jumped out of it and ran towards them.Sora,Roxas,Hayner and Namine stare at them.As you could tell both of them were extremely tired and shivering.They might've not even have a made a night.Namine quietly handed Roxas a blanket and he went and picked her up.Ven who fell to the side,slammed his head and finally woke up.

He rubbed his eyes,as he looked up."Ro...So...Na...Ha...ner..."He then fell to the side again,passing out. Hayner sighed and picked him,as he flipped his arm over his.

And that was that.They went back to the mansion cabin,and stayed an extra night.To only find a emarrassing Sora,because he thought they might be dead.Roxas who over paniced and Namine who completely freaked.While somewhere in Hayners head,he was screaming.Ven could only laugh while Kairi worried about their health.Thinking they overreact un-healthly.

- - -

E-N:Short Chapter,Ne?Well because of that,down below I put Alive Characters.When that talkivtive rabbit runs by and how they would react.lmao.Welp,until next chapter,Bye!

- - -

Kairi:She'd probally look at it,and continue reading her book.Not Curious.

Selphie:She'd probally capture the Rabbit before he could even get into the hole,and then she'd hugged to death.

Roxas:He'd gasped,and follow it to the hole.But not go in it.

Ven:He'd capture it and keep it as a pet.

Namine:She'd blush madly and sketch it,then maybe,if she really wants,go after it.

Hayner:He'd follow it,then force it to talk.

Olette:She'd take notes,then follow it.

Pence:Wouldn't follow it what-so-ever.He has other matters to deal with.

Riku:He would look at it,and look away.If it came back and kicked him,he'd boot into the hole and make sure it stays there.

Sora:He would follow it,and do anything to get back into reality.Really regreating following it in the first place.


	5. Kairi's fear

**That old love song**

A-N:Welp, Here's Chapter Five, Seriously, I didn't know it it was going to go this far. Well, Um, I forgot who it was, But I tried spaceing them apart with the comma's and periods. My word perfect is down...And sorry for forgetting your name, I shall Go look it up! Checks Reviews anime-adorer2006,lmao. Welp Enjoy!

- - -

It was warm out, with a bit of a nip.It was november after all, winter was just around the corner. Everyone was getting pumped for the long weekend, some people were leaving the dorm and going on a trip, some were staying and Kairi was one of those. Her parents were on a trip still and they e-mail her often, or write,mostly phone though. It was last period, as her friend Sora sat beside her talking away to another friends beside him. She listen patienly for the bell to go off, and next thing you knew it rang. She got up, before she could walk out the door. Someone had grabbed her hand. She was tugged back a bit and she turned around, to smile, and he smiled back.Sora.

A kind with a naturally good heart, he was always talking and but somehow he appeared to be the quiet type. It was strange, he was strange. Just then a boy wiht sliver hair came walking beside them, as Kairi was a bit taken back by him. Riku. Another friend of theres, only he was way taller and way more mature then all of them combined. He smiled slyly yet kindly.

"So did you guys hear?" Riku started. "Since tonight is thursdays and there's no school tomorrow, we're planning to watch a scary movies.All night."

"I heard, Olette and Selphie are haveing it at their room, Right?"Sora asked, as he was holding onto Kairi's hand. Out of all the boys, I guess you could say.He was more successful with Kairi. "Are you going Riku?"

"Nah,My girl is scared of movies,so me and here will probally only stay for the quiet dance and games." Riku chuckled. "She's so adorable.Are you going to Olette's and Selph's tonight,Kai?" He was the only one who called her 'Kai'.

"Hmm,Ah,I'm not to sure." She started. "I was thinking of just studying tonight- -"

"No you're NOT!" A voice came from behind them,as they turned around. Ven. "You're gunna be my date!"He smiled sarcastically."Okay,Kairi?"

"Okay." She smiled. "I've never had a date before!"

"I know. That is exactly why I asked you,Remember?" Ven asked.

Kairi looked up for a moments, It's been over two weeks since they've gotten back from the cabin. Then it hit her. "Yes!I remember!" She smiled.

Just then Roxas came from behind Ven, sliding his hand through his hair. Placeing his nose near his and he had fake tears come from his eyes. "You...forgotten me,Haven't you Ven?" He asked in the most sexy voice Roxas could pull.

Ven, too,began to have fake tears. "My dear brother- -"Be blushed madly. "I shall never forgot you..."Roxas pulled closer, as he hand his down his back. Then his face went totally scary as he tripped Ven to the the ground.

"You dumbass!"Roxas growled. "Don't leave such a mess in my room and then leave!Y'know me and Kairi always have to pick up after you!"

"Fine,Fine..."Ven sighed.

While Riku,Sora and Kairi stared in disblief. They've never EVER seen Roxas do that before, but then again, maybe it was a twin thing. As they shrugged it off, and kept walking towards the coffee area to meet some of there other friends. Kairi then began to think more of this school was a college more then it was a High school.

"Say, Pence where've you been the past few days?"Namine asked.

They all sat around a square table, all ten of the,a huge group of friends. Kairi in the back of her mind, she bgean to feel lonely.But of course, she blocked them all out.

"I've been creating a photo."He said,while sipping his Milkshake. "But since we had a new member to our group, I had to photoshop Kairi in."

Kairi looked up.Stunned. "N-No!"She stammered,as they looked at her. "I mean,ah,well...You've all been friends since...well,some of you,probally kindergraten. I shouldn't be interfreeing with such a bond!" She smiled.

Hayner growled."Listen YOU, You're our friend,we may have knew eachother for a small amount of time, but you wouldn't believe how close we've all become with you."

"Yeah Yeah!" Selphie started. "You're the only one who could tell Ven and Roxas apart in an Instant!"

"And you're the only one who gets Pence when talking about his Camera crap in Numbers." Riku mumbled.

"So see,you've all become our friend together and both induvially." Hayner mumbled. "Do sweat it,Kairi."

"Ah,Thank you very much." She smiled. "Thank you..."

"Anyways, we must Discuss our small get together tonight." Olette smiled. "Who's coming and who's not?"

"I think we all are." Sora answered. "Only some of us have to leave early."

"I have to leave early, Rikku's scared of those kind of movies." Riku answered.Still bothered she has the same as him. "Akward..."

Namine giggled. "So do I,Me and Sora are going to the fair.It's the last day." Sora nodded.

"So, it seems. Me,Selphie,Hayner,Pence,Ven,Roxas and Kairi will be all attending the horror flick."Olette smiled. "Great!"She got up,and began to walk away."I'll go get prepare, be there at 7!"

Kairi smiled weakly. "What kind of horror movie?"

"The grudge two!!!!!" Selphie squealed. "I can't wait."Kairi laughed sliently, trying not to show to much.

**xxx.xxx**

Selphie's and Olette's room was much bigger then Roxas's and Kairi's, even Sora's and Hayner's room was consider smaller than this. No wonder why they wanted the party to be here. Kairi was amazed of this, It was huge. Just then the lights dimmed and she jumped a bit, as the music blared from speakers from the corners, and on the walls. She laughed as she saw Pence nearly dive to the ground. Just then she was twirled around and she was holding Ven's hand.

"Ven?" Kairi blinked. "Ah,yes.My date!" She smiled.

"Damn rights" He grinned. As they started to slow dance, he smiled. "First dance?"

"First Dance." She smiled.

He then began to swing her around, as he let go of her hand softly only to find Sora in front of him. He turned around and smirked at him, as he took the next dance. Ven growled and decided to dance with Selphie. They were all haveing fun, and lots of jokes. Kairi was honored to be enjoying such a good time with them. Just then Riku and Rikku anounced that they would be takeing there leave, Finally Olette made sure that everyone was sitting in a circle.

"Spin the bottle or Dare?" Olette asked.

"Spin the bottle!" Selphie grinned.

"Dare." Sora answered.

"Hmm, A few games of Spin the bottle and a few games of dare.Then the movie." Kairi lowered her eyes.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Pence asked,placeing the bottle in the middle." What's the point of asking." He grumbled,as she span the bottle. It quickly landed on Namine, as he placed a light peck on her cheek.

"HEY!!" Selphie jumped to her feet. "KISS HER ON THE LIPS!!"

"There was no rule like that." Pence answered. "Besides none of us are REALLY gunna kiss."

"Oh shut up and kiss her." Hayner mumbled.

Pence sighed, as he placed another light peck on her lips. Namine giggled, as she span the bottle and it went in between Roxas and Ven, so she had to spin again. It landed on Ven, and he growled in a jokative way. Which made them laugh, she placed a kiss on him. He then grinned as it was his turn. The bottle spinned around fast and it slowly landed on Sora. They stared at him, as Sora was crawling back.

"I DON' THINK SO!!!" Sora yelled.

"Rules are Rules." Pence glared.

Ven stuck out his toungue in disgust, as he placed a rather quick kiss on his lips. Sora instantly drank all his pop, as Ven was pretending to die. While Selphie sqealed, as she thought it was romantic. After all the comontion, Sora did his turn.It landed on Olette, and he gave her the Kiss. Olette spinned and she got Pence and once again it was his turn.

"This is gay,let's do Dare now." Pence mumbled.

"Not unitl everyone gets a turn!" Selphie argued.

"Fine fine..." Pence groaned, and he got Selphie. Selphie got Ven, and Ven got Namine. Namine went and she got Roxas. Roxas went and he got...Kairi.

The group went quiet, and they stared at Roxas. He gulped as Kairi sat beside her, smiling, like nothing was wrong. She wasn't bothered by it, they were all friends. Sora grumbled, as he watched Roxas inch closer and closer to her. Ven watched closely, as this is really going to happen? Kairi waited and Roxas did it. Kairi blinked, as he placed his warm lips on her. She seemed stunned, as well as Roxas. As she finally sunk into the feeling, she closed her eyes as well. Roxas forgetting about the game, sunk into it as well.

The group stared in awe, and Selphie blushed madly. As this was more romantic then Sora and Ven. Pence took thousands of pictures, as they finally tore apart. Kairi opened her eyes, and she saw Roxas instantly looked away .She wondered why.But then she felt her cheeks get hot, she also wondered why.

"Okay Kairi it's your turn!"Selphie cheered.

Kairi smiled, as her cheeks finally died down."Right!"She nodded. She barely touched the bottle as it landed on Hayner.She smiled, as she placed a small kiss on Hayner. Feeling sliently different from his Kiss. She felt relieved. Hayner then went, and he got Sora.

"NO VEN WAS ENOUGH!!!!!"Sora yelled."WE'RE PLAYING DARE **NOW**!!!!"

They all sigh and agreed to go with it. Since Sora was the most totured one in the group and had to kiss Ven, he got to go first.

"I dare PENCE to wear the girls uniform on tuesday."Sora simply said.Pence's mouth dropped."Rules are rules, Eh Pence?"

"Well since it's MY TURN SORA!"Pence growled."I dare Olette to wear boys Uniform on Tuesday with me."

"Okay." She smiled."My turn,Right?"They nodded."Let's see,I dare Selphie not to wear pink for a week."

Selphie began to fake cry, as she begged Olette to change it. "Wow,Olette's cruel with this game!"Pence laughed.

"Okay it's my turn." Selphie's eyes gleamed. "I dare Roxas and Kairi to kiss again!"Roxas instantly turned his head to glare at her.

"You can't dare two people at once,Selphie."Olette said.

"Oh,Right...Well then I dare Sora to kiss Kairi!"Selphie laughed evily.

"But why?!?!"Sora gasped."Change it."

"But no!"Selphie smiled evily."A **REAL** Kiss or Sora has to wear Girl clothes for a month,and announce to he school he's a **QUEER**!"

"Isn't that a bit harsh,Olette?"Kairi laughed nervously."I don't think Sora would want to do either..."

Olette crossed her arms,as she thought about it for a moment."No."She shrugged.They all sighed.

After moments of agrueing, Sora finally gave in. Again she wasn't bothered by it. It was just as simple as the game, nothing to worry about. Well, then again, she didn't worry about alot of things. Sora came closer as she waited, smiling that smile she had. Then there it was, Kairi was take back by it. As he planted his lips on hers, but then he began to move. Kairi blinked as then he began to explore her mouth, she was even more shocked. Her first kiss and it was so ver strange. So unreal. So normal. Then he looked go as she caught he look before he looked away. It was so sad, she couldn't help but wonder why.

"Good."Selphie clapped her hands together."Sora's turn."

"I...I want...I want to watch the movie now." He managed to say, looking away. Kairi tiltited her head to the side at Sora.

"Good Idea." Olette got up,and people began to spread.

Kairi was standing with Hayner, chatting away, with Pence. While Sora sat on couch, as he stared at his hands.Ven and Roxas were both quiet as they sat on the floor in front of the widescreen Tv. Selphie and Namine stood in the corner, making sure they were not hearing distance.

"Are you a Sora and Kairi supporter?"Namine giggled.

"I think so.Sora deserves someone, espically what happened to him,dontcha think?" Selphie asked.

"Yes,But I'm a Roxas and Kairi supportered." Namine smiled. "This sounds like a manga!" She exclaimed delightfully.

"Yeah,something you can draw out!"Selphie teased,as Namine blushed.

"What you two talking about?"Olette came from beghind them,with the moive in here hands.

Namine and Selphie jumped."N-Nothing..."Selphie waved her hands on front of her face.

Olette shrugged, as she began to walk away. But she turned around and gave them a look, that any human being would be scared of. "I'm on Ven's side."

Namine and Olette shuddered as they looked at eachother. "I guess..." Namine started. "I guess everyone has their evil side..."

"No kidding..." Selphie nodded.

"THE DVD IS IN AND THE MOVIE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!!" Olette announced.

Everyone nodded, as they prepare themselfs in front of the Tv. Sora remained on the couch, and Olette sat beside him, while Selphie was beside her. Kairi managed to sit in between Ven and Hayner, while Roxas was behind her. Pence was the other side of the sprawled on the floor, and then the movie began. It was half through the movie, Selphie let out her fifth scream. Kairi managed to keep ahold of herself, if you hadn't guessed it. Kairi was terrified of Horror movies, and afterwards the dark, and anything loud. Kairi became weak after Horror movies .As in the movie, the girl was about to show her face. Kairi's eyes began to widened in horror.

She instantly shot her hand on Hayner's pant leg and clenched it tigtly, Hayner looked at her. He then saw the look on her face, she looked like she was going to cry. Hayner gasped queitly, as he finally figure out her weakness. She then began to hang on more tightly, and she reliezed what she was doing and she let go.

"Sorry." She whispered, with a forced smile.

The movie finally came to an end, as they quickly figure out it was raining outside. Last rainfall, they guessed.It was about 11, as everyone was heading back to here dorm room. Roxas sliently walked beside Kairi as he wasn't herself. As a thunder shook the building, Kairi took off down the hall. Roxas stared at her, as she was gone in a instant.

"KAIRI!!!" He gasped. "Are you okay?!"

Hayner came running from behind, Roxas. As Roxas nearly jumped, because he was a little jumpy himself after the movie.He took a deep breath." I think Kairi's afraid of Horror Movies. You should go check on her."

Roxas nodded, as he chased her down the hall. But he really wanted to avoid her right now, and he didn't know why. But he had to be a friend for her at this moment, she he ran after him. At first he couldn't find her, but she was foind in the closet.In the corner, he rasied his eyebrows, then looked worried. As he saw the tears flow down her face.

"Ho...Ho..."She choked on her words,as he kneeled down."Horror movies...They scare me,then...Then... Then I get scared of everything around me...Terrified...Can I stay up with the light..."

"Sure- -"Power goes off,as Kairi starts to scream. He chuckled."Kairi are you going to be okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah...This...is how I always deal with it...After scary movies...My parents watch..."

"Parents?"

"I have a step-mom..."Kairi mumbled.

"Want to sleep with me?I'll get your blankets and pillows,and put them beside me..."

"No...Thanks though,I'll sit here..."She cried softly."Thank you..."

Then she began to hear stuff being moved, as she fell to the side. She gave a sharp yelp and she was suddenly picked up and tossed on the bed. She began to painc, she was terrified.

"I put my bed and yours together, I won't you leave you. Promise." Roxas smiled in the dark and Kairi felt him beside her.

"Good night..." She grabbed his hand,and drifted off to sleep."...xas..."

"Night,Kairi..."

Then he placed his hand over his mouth,as he was still stunned and so very confused about that kiss.It was only a kiss. It wasn't his first kiss, but still, It was hers. He could tell and...well, he didn't know how to go about it. He sighed, as the thunder lit up the room. Each time he could see her smiling face,while she slept. He could only smile at her, then he felt his heart race.He felt nervous. What is it? He didn't know, and he shoved it to the side and fell asleep himself.

**xxx.xxx**

"She doesn't deserve to be in a place like this.All alone." Sora began to sing. "She's underage and so very very brace. A fake ID lent her credibility.She sits at the bar. Then gents are gunna try so hard..."

Kairi clapped her hands, Sora finished the beginning of his song. That he recently wrote. Then they sat there quiet, as the wind played with their hair. While the wind was landing softly on there face. The two of them sat up against the fence, on top of the massive school. There was no school today, but they always managed to see eachother up there. They consider it there own.

"It seems you and Namine didn't go last night?"Kairi chuckled. "Forgot about it?"

"Yeah." Sora answered queitly.

Kairi blinked."Something the matter?"

"Hmm."Sora looked up,at the clear blue sky.As the it was staring to get cold."I don't know...I can't put my finger on it..."

"Is it something I can help with?"Kairi wondered.

"I think it's for me to figure out on my own..."Sora smiled sweetly at her."You look just like her..."He whispered.

"Hmm.Did you say something?"Kairi asked,while getting up.

"No,No..."Sora jumped you and grabbed her hand."Nothing.Now,Let's go back down before we freeze."

"WAIT"She yelled,as she tore her hand away from Sora's."It's snowing!!"

Just then a snowflake landed on Sora's nose, as he chuckled lightly. He looked up and more snow was falling. Winter was offically here. Then Kairi lifted her hands in the air, as she quickly spun around. She loved winter. It was her favourite season. Sora laughed lightly as she spun towards him, and she began to laugh cutely. Sora only blushes as he smirked to himself, then they both got really cold, when they finally decided to walk in.

When Sora turned the corner of the hallway, he found himself flying back. He landed on his butt, as he quickly looked up. Fuu and Seifer. Fuu was his loyal follower, no-one knew why, but she had her reasons. Sora instantly glared, as Kairi came around the corner, paricular skipping. She smiled as Seifer gave Sora a dirty look. Seifer immediatly grabbed her body, as he pulled her in close to his.

"Hmm?"She looked up with a blank look.

"Say, Kairi tonight is Friday. A night that should be enjoyed by faithful teenagers like ourselfs."Seifer smirked. "What would you say to a movie with me tonight?"

"I'd say no."She answered instantly."I have plans,Sorry,Seifer."

"What?With who?"

"My friends."Kairi blinked."We all have a date tonight.The ten of us."

"You'd choose them over me?"

"Is that a trick question?Because I'm pretty sure you know the answer,If you don't,you're pretty much dumb."She answered.Naturally.It came natural.

Just then, Fuu stepped forward as she moved Seifer to the side. She slammed her fist into Kairi's face as she went slamming into the ground. Sora jumped up instantly, as he stood in front of Kairi. But Seifer managed to grab ahold of him, and he pinned him to the ground. Kairi gasped as she tried to run to him, But Seifer's room was just right there. So a tall man came out, He growled as he helped pin Sora to the ground. Now two huge buff 19 year olds had Sora to the ground. He struggled to get away, but it was hopeless.

Then Kairi felt another blow to her head,and another under her lip. She suddenly felt dizzy, Then Fuu walked closer to her.

"KAIRI!"Sora screamed."RUN!KAIRI!!RUN!!!"

Fuu gave her a good kick in the stomach, and then walked away."Watch it."She growled before completely disappearing.Kairi coffed up a bit of blood, and she ran to Sora. Well, She staggered to Sora. He sat up, shakeing his head. Then he gave a glare to Kairi.

"Why didn't you run..?"He whispered.

"I didn't want to leave you behind, whatever they've done to me, Sora, They would have did much worse to you and you know it..."She whispered. "I'm sorry for not listening, But I'm getting the hang of this friends thing." She smiled sheepishly.

Sora only chuckled, as he grabbed her head and pulled her into a hug."You're one nutty girl, You know that."

She smiled. As she too, began to laugh with him. But her head was extremely sore, So much strange and sad things happened over the small amount of time she's met them .She knew then, it was only gunna be better. Sora looked at her hits, and she had a bruise under her right eye, and one her left cheek, and gash on her lip. Sora picked her up, and she blushed, Sora gasped. Then she lowered her eyes, while looking away.

"You people." She blushed." Always makeing a big deal, when I blush."

"Well,"Sora looked up, while smiling cheesely. "You look so darn-gosh cute."

"Oh my Gosh!!"Sora jumped, as he turned to the side. It was Namine and Pence. "What happened to Kairi?"

"She got into a minor fight."

"Minor?Just look at those hits!"Pence examined her."Seifer and his gang, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm fine, no need to worry."

"Saying that, you don't know us very good, do you?"Namine smiled kindly, she began to walk as they followed her. "I'll treat those wounds..."

Kairi looked in mirror, as she shut the door behind. As they were in Namine's room. She walked into the washroom, as she looked into the mirror. She through water on her face and she sighed, she looked in the mirror once again. She looked extremely sad. Like she was going to cry.

"I know you..."Kairi mumbled."I do...I really do..."

She shook her head, and she walked out of the washroom. Scratching the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. But Namine forced her to sit on the bed, while she put cold, stinging otiment on her lip.

- - -

E-N:Oooo, I love this chapter. I don't why though, lmao, anyways, Look for an Update probally tonight, or tomorrow )


	6. Hurtful and Heartful

**That old love Song**

A-N:This just in, Ven is the **offical** name of the boy similar to Roxas in the new Trailer. Therefore it wasn't innocorrect,lmao, anyways I've read over my chapters and hell,I've made alot of mistakes.From now on,I'll try and be more careful.After this chapter.lmao.Enjoy!

- - -

He looked at her with those honey eyes of his, gently, yet he smirked like he knew everything. She loved that about him, his pushed back hair, blonde and slik. His look, that one look, it made her shake, it made her weak, it was everything she ever wanted. Yet, he didn't have a clue, that oblivious fool. Olette sighed as she walked down the hall alone, no students. It was the long weekend still, and she had nothing to do. No-one to talk with. Everyone was busy. Even him. Even So, if he was free, she wouldn't have the nerve to ask him to hang out.

Hayner. The boy she longed for since she was grade-school. She fell in love with him instantly, but never had to guts to say anything. Therefore she blocked her feelings and thought it would go away. Thinking it was a simple crush. But it didn't. The feeling came back, everytime she saw him, everytime she thought of him. It was strange. She didn't look the type to be that kind of girl, and she thought so to. She turned the corner as he saw him coming down the hall, laughing away with his friend Riku. She froze, but shook her head and waved kindly.

"Hey, you two!"She smiled fakely. "Where is everyone else?"

"Hmm." Hayner crossed his arms. "I think some of them are in the gym..."

"I see, Well I go check it out..."She smiled and walked away.

She turned the corner, and stopped in her tracks. She slid down the wall as she wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head. She felt lonely. Olette didn't know why it destroyed her so much and made her feel so empty. Maybe it was because, she knew he liked Kairi. Everyone said it, Everyone knew it. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, it wasn't fair. She fell in love with one boy and only one boy. How was it that is was so troubling and caused so much pain for her. She didn't know. She didn't want to know. Olette's the dependle one, Olette's the careful one, Olette's the quiet one, Olette this and that, Olette is the smart one. She was sick of it.

She got up and whiped the tears away, but her eyes still hurt. She dusted of her clothes and stood up straight. She started to walk towards the gym, she peaked through the window and saw them all playing basket-ball. She smiled as she was about to enter, but something stopped her. She let go of the handle as she saw Namine trip, and pulled down Kairi with. They both began to laugh, Olette wasn't up for laughing she needed to be alone for now. Just a moment to herself. Alone.

But then again, she always felt alone.

"Hey, Olette! Where are you headed?"Pence came from behind her."You okay?You look a little flushed."

"Nah, Just pulled another all night."She placed her hands in front of her. "Nothing to worry about, I'm certainly okay..."

"Well, if you say so..." Pence shrugged. "So where are you headed?"

"Hmm. Never really thought about it. I just want to go for a walk, is all."Olette smiled. "Well, See you later Pence!"

"Bye..."He waved at her.

Olette ran a bit of ways down the hallway, then slowed, making sure that no-one was around. She let out a sigh and began to walk the campus. It was a fairly large school, and many students weren't there. They were gone on trips, home, and only some stayed in the dorms. Like they had. She then heard voices of Seifer and his friends, She froze instantly, and backed away quietly.

"So, I heard Fuu kicked Kairi's ass!?"One of the girls laughed."Wait to go Fuu!"

"She did, She gave her three hits in the face!"Seifer also started to laugh."I'm going to play that girl like a record. Sooner or later she'll fall for me."

"_In your dreams..._" Olette thought and walked away.

**xxx.xxx**

Pence walked the halls, quickly looking for someone. He needed to Hayner, stupid guy always gets far, he thought. Then he spotted him with Riku coming back to the gym with water bottles. He took a deep breath as he reached him.

"Whoa, What's wrong with you?"Riku asked.

"I need to talk to Hayner!"

"Oh, Well, Gimme those I'll take them back."Riku smiled and on his way he went.

Hayner chuckled, as his eyes went back to Pence. Who looked extremely mad. Hayner took a step back as he raised an eyebrow.

"You damn Idiot!" Pence yelled, catching Hayner off guard. "You oblivous dumbass!!She's been waiting for you all her life, yet you develop some crush on some girl you knew for Seven minutes! Don't get me wrong,I like Kairi, but oh my god, you need to grow the hell up! " Hayner stepped back more, trying to avoid this. But Pence wasn't near done. "Who the hell would you pick? Someone girl you knew 7 minutes or 7 years?Think a little and stop destroying her!Stop leaving her in the dark!!**STOP LETTING HER CRY ALONE IN THE CORNER WHILE SHE WAITS FOR YOU!!!!!!!**"

"Wha...What are you talking about?"Hayner yelled."Stop screaming random stuff at me!!"

"What I'm **I **talking about?You complete fool!!"Pence yelled even louder. "Olette, you dumbass!!"

Pence growled and walked away. Leaving Hayner rather dumbfounded and confused. He really didn't understand what he ment, but, he knew, somewhere in his heart. Just then she came around the corner. She had the smile she always held, but today she looked a little tired. Her eyes were low and she seemed tired. Hayner scratched the back of his head as he approched her.

"Hey Olette, did you just come from the gym."

Olette gasped, as she didn't relieze she was walking into someone, she looked up and smiled nervously. Hayner raised an eyebrow. "N-No. I just from a walk, I'm rather tired today. I think I'll go take a nap."

"Olette, are you okay?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Stop worrying, I just pulled an all night, But knowing me, I can't pull those kind of things off and stay up the next day."She laughed."Well see you on later tonight."

"Y-Yeah, See ya..."He lowered his head, as she walked away.

He shook his and went towards the gym. Crap, his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't play right now, and besides Pence was pissed at him. That never happened, and Hayner was confused. Kairi or Olette. Was that even a question. It was obvious he liked Olette but there was Kairi. No,No...He didn't have to ask, He knew, It was her, The girl who knew him in and out. The girl who was always there. Who always smiled for him and well, it was Olette.

But there was nothing he could. He sat on the side and watched his friends play, but the sounds of the ball wasn't reaching his mind. His friends laughter didn't reach his ears, the sound was blacked out. He was in a total day-dream.

_Hayner sat on the clock-tower like always, eating his ice cream. Along with his Best friend Pence. They laughed and joked about eachother, makeing fun of eachother. They were always together and never really apart, like brothers. Just then Pence pointed to the ground, as a girl was chased by dogs. Hayner who cared to much had to stop them. Pence followed as they ran down the stairs in the clock tower to reach the ground_

_They finally reached outside, and saw her trip. She cried out as the dog was nearing her, Hayner raised an eyebrow. That dog wasn't chaseing her, it was trying to play with her. But she still cried out, then he reliezed she was afraid of dogs. From the looks of it, it seemed like she was terrified of them. Pence grabbed the dogs collar, as Hayner walked to the small girl. She looked up at him, with those huge watery emerald eyes. His face dropped, as he turned red. He stuck out his hand while looking away and she generously took it. He pulled it her up and she giggled._

_"Thank you..."_

_"Ah, No problem."Hayner shrugged."Say, are you afraid of dogs?"_

_"Y-Yeah..."She blushed."I don't know why though..."She giggled._

_"What's your name?You seem new around here"Pence wondered._

_"I just moved here, but my hyper sister ran off, and I tried following her. But she's to fast for me."She smiled."My names Olette..."_

_"Pence..."He looked at Hayner, who seemed memorized. He only sighed. "This is Hayner, a huge bonehead!"_

_"Hey!"He turned around, caught off guard."Take that back!"_

_"No."Pence smirked._

_"Well, Thank you Pence, Hayner ,I have to go find my sister!"She started to run to the tunnel near the base of the clock tower._

_Hayner and Pence watched her run away, as Pence still held the dog. Hayner chuckled nervously as he looked at Pence._

_"That's the girl I'm gunna marry..."Hayner declared._

_"What If I'm going to marry her?"_

_"Nope, She's mine."_

_"Sure, Sure..."Pence rolled his eyes._

"HAYNER HAVE YOU COMPLETE GONE DEAF IN THERE OR WHAT?!?"Ven shouted in front of his face.

"Oh, shut your trap..."Hayner mumbled.

"Well, we were all trying to talk to you..."

"Are you feeling okay?"Kairi kneeled down in front of him. He stared at her. The feeling was gone. "Hayner?"

"Yeah..."He stood up."Yeah..." Smiling.

Kairi looked up, as he began to leave the gym. She smiled and followed him outside and he turned around. Confused.

"I know what you're going to do."She smiled."And I have the perfect plan."She grinned.

"Eh...?"

**xxx.xxx**

Olette lay in bed, struggling to fall asleep. She tossed and turned. She sighed and sat up. She looked at the picture on her night-stand. It was her Pence and Hayner. It was always the three of them. Despite her having a sister, she always hung around with some guy named Tidus and Wakka. Her own friends. She stared at the picture long and hard. Tears, once more, began to fall down her face. She buried her head in the pillow, she's lost someone she's never had. That's all that ran through her head. Then olette burst in her room, as Olette quickly rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Olette!Olette!Something happened to Hayner!Hurry!I don't know what happened, but I heard it was pretty bad!!"Selphie screamed and Olette jumped to her feet, following her sister down the hall

"_Oh God...God...Hayner...Are you okay...Don't leave...Don't._"Her mind raced.

When she came to his hallway, she saw her friends lined up on both sides of the hallway. She raised an eyebrow, as they smiled. Olette looked at each of them as she slowly walked down the hall. Riku smiled honestly, Namine blushed, Sora grinned, Roxas smiled with satisfaction, Ven chuckled and gave her thumbs up, Pence who crossed his arms and placed his hand on her head. She smiled not knowing what else to do. She walked in the room, to see it dimmed. The door shut behind her and she began to panic.Just then a song began to play.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me _

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside the corner of my mind  
I'm attatched to you

_I'm weak, it's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Olette searched the room and nothing happened, but the song. She didn't know what to expect and just then Hayner walked out from the bathroom. Olette froze as he came closer. She wanted to run, she need to run, she wanted to leave. Her heart was raceing, it wouldn't clam the hell down, she was panicing, her toes began to tingle. He came closer, and he was inches away from her face. Her cheeks suddenly began to feel hott, as tears began to fall from her eyes. Why was she crying now?Of all times, why now? Why here? In front of him.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true _

You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move

Hayner smiled kindly and he gave her a smile, that was for her. She began to feel weak, she wanted to sleep right here and now. Forget about it all.

"Olette."He whispered."I've always liked you,No,I've always loved you..."

"Hayner..."She mumbled.

He placed his lips on hers, he quickly began to search her mouth. Her fingers, her arms, her whole body tingled. As she sunk deeply into the kiss, she's always wondered what he'd feel like. She getting used to the sensation, kissed him back and began to search him. He placed his hands on her cheekbones as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss. The tears managed to come back, only this time she was happy. They finally let go, and stared into eachothers eyes.

_I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me? _

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

She stepped back."What...What about Kairi?"

"Kairi."He looked away."Well, It was an escape. I was to afraid to admit my feelings to myself, let alone you. So when Kairi came, I thought I'd develop a crush on her. But in the end, you came back. It's always been you Olette, and always will be."

"Hayner...Thank you..."She smiled."But what made you get the courage...?"

"Uh, Well..."He scratched his cheek. "I got yelled at..."He laughed nervously.Then he looked down at her with a sheepish smile."May I have this dance, By the way, I did NOT choose thise cheesey song to play it over and over..."He grumbled.

"I figures that much..."She smiled and then nodded."I'd love this dance..."

He grabbed her hand, and placed his other hand on her back. He couldn't get enough of her, and planted another deep kiss on her. She enjoyed every moment of this. Hayner was hers, in both friends and now more than that.

_I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true _

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

Her friends stood out the door, smiling to themselfs. Namine and Olette crying softly to themselfs, while Kairi like she did a good deed. Feeling good about it. Then they all got up. Sliently walking down the hall with eachother.

"So,now what...We have a couple in the group. A long lasting couple."Namine sighed in awe.

"HEY!"Riku retorted."What about me and Rikku?"

"Well, You've been dating Rikku for about 6 months- -" Ven started

"And they've been dating for a minute!!"

"Well they've been together for about 7 years, maybe more."Pence smiled."And they'll be together for another 7 years and another 7 years after that."

"It's sooooo romantic, My sister found her speical someone!"

"Speical someone..."Kairi repeated.

"Something bothering you, Kairi?"Roxas asked.

"No,No...Just thinking out loud."She smiled.

"If you say so..."

- - -

E-N:Well that's that.Hayner is now out of picutre and has his girl, who will end up with Kairi? DUN DUN DUN. haha, well anyways, this was a quickie and I reaaaaaaaaally wanted to add it.I know down below isn't true...no wait,I'd think it would be.lmao.Welp,until next time see ya!

- - -

A.f.t.e.r-M.a.t.h-Bonus-Boys VS Girls.

Olette stood in front of her girlfriends, as she screamed and paniced in delight."Hurry, Hurry, I need to tell you guys!!"

"Do we need Tissue?"Slephie asked quickly."How about some whine?"

"C'mon Selphie!"Namine instructed."So tell us, tell us, tell us, how was it..?"

"He kissed me, Hayner Kissed me- -"

"Did he kiss you or how?"Namine asked."Did hold your hand?"

Kairi blinked."Was it nice...?"Not knowing what to ask.

She moaned ad squealed at the same time. Olette wasn't the one to do this, but she was in love. "Well at first, he kiss me, and he held my hand."She began to smile."Then later he placed his hands on my back and then my neck..and then he brushed his hands through my hair..."

The girls screamed madly, as they blushed. Expect for Kairi, who didn't really get the point. She only sighed and laughed at her friends, while they countined to scream about it.

**xxx.xxx**

"So I kissed her..."Hayner simply said, drinking his pop.

"Tongue?"Ven asked.

"Yup."He answered.

"Cool."Roxas shrugged.Sora nodded.

"Idiots..."Pence and Riku rolled their eyes.

- - -


	7. Photos

**That old love song.**

A-N:I should also put to note, that none of these songs belong to me. None of these characters belong to me. lol. Welp, Here's another chapter...Enjoy.

- - -

"_You look just like her._"

She pretended not to hear, she didn't want go there. She tossed and turned, as she stared at ceiling and she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. It stayed in her mind, those words. She wanted to know who Sora saw in her. She knew for sure that Sora had a painful memory. That's what made her scared to ask. Maybe it was Namine, Kairi opened her eyes as Namine came to her mind. She did look like her, not exactly like her, but just a bit. She sat up, as she looked out the window. Complete white. She smiled enormously as her eyes gleamed. She loved winter, and it was almost Christmas. She jumped off her bed and placed her hands on the window, the coldness spread down her back. As she shivered. But her hands remained on the window.

It was snowing heavily outside, in thick soft snow. Strange. It was so hot just a few weeks ago, and now it's colder then ever. She sighed, as the thought of wearing her uniform outside was going to be killer. It was early morning, on this Thursday. A normal day, she then looked beside her, to see a snoring Roxas. She giggled at the sight of him, he looked so peaceful and he slept like a child. She blinked, as he suddenly stopped snoring. But she didn't think much of it.

"Please, Don't watch me while I sleep..."He suddenly spoke.

"Ah!"Kairi jumped back, as she took a deep breath. "S-Sorry, you- you just look so adorable when you sleep and I thought you were sleeping!"

He chuckled."Idiot."He began to yawn."What time is it anyways?"

"Um, Seven..."She glanced at the clock. "Sorry, for waking you up, Roxas."

"It's alright..."He jumped out of bed, just wearing his shorts. He turned and smirked. "For waking me up early, I call shower first!!"

She nodded, and turned back around to fall on her bed. Her mind was still concerned about Sora. Then it began to wonder to Ven and Roxas, and then her other friends. Who were they, before she met them? What troubles did they have? But then again she thought she didn't have the right to know. Sora...Sora.

"Just what happened to you..?"She thought aloud. There there was a slight knock at the door, and she got up to go answer it."Namine?"She blinked

"I'm sorry to come so early, I normally don't do this, but, uh, do you have todays notes?"She blushed."I-I totally forgot about getting them done and studying over the long weekend!"

"Uh,Yeah, Hang on!"Kairi then ran away, leaving Namine at the door and she came back."Here you go.."

"Thanks Kairi."She waved and wondered off down the hall. Kairi smiled and turned around. As she returned back to her bed and again slumped on it.

"Hey, Kairi can you pass me my, uh, well, Boxers?"Roxas laughed nervously.

"Sure."

She got up and looked in first she could fine, she quickly grabbed one and handed to Roxas. Who was standing by the door, but before she could,she accidentally dropped it, she meant to grab it. But her head accidentally bumped the door and it pushed open. She blinked as she picked them up, and she stood up. She stared in front of her, as she stared in shock. She threw the boxers at Roxas and ran to her bed. She laughed insanely, as Roxas came out blushing. She'd seen him naked and Roxas was embarrassed by it.

"YOU SHOULD OF KNOCKED!!!!"

Kairi laughed."You left the door, so I was going to throw them in. Only you didn't catch it, So I went to pick it up!"She laughed even harder."Oh my god..."

Roxas sighed and threw on his uniform."Tell anyone about this and DIE."

"I wont..."She laughed."I wont..."

**xxx.xxx**

They all sat around the table, while, they stared at Roxas who was beat red. Kairi giggled quietly, and they kept trying to figure what happened. Selphie whined as, Roxas kept yelling at her. Ven tried pulling sexy incest moves on his brother while Roxas whacked him away. No use. They wouldn't say anything.

"Fine!"Selphie crossed her arms."I didn't want to know ANYWAYS!"

"Good. I never was going to tell you, just makes my day easier." Roxas huffed. "And Ven shut up and sit down, you're so annoying."

"Bro-Brother..."Ven gasped. "Why so cruel?" Ven slapped his fist in his hand, as his eyes opened. "Ah, I bet it's cause you're still a virgin at the age 16."

They whole group choked, that was to much information. Roxas glared at him, as he yelled loudly and stared to chase in brother. Then they were gone, Kairi smiled, as she once again began to eat her food. Then she quickly noticed Sora wasn't at the table with them. She tried to not let it bug her, but it did, and she needed to find out where he was. Although she already knew. He was on the rooftop, singing. She smiled, and quickly got up and started to walk away.

"Kairi! Where are you going?"Pence called."Got a date?"

"No."She turned around."I'll see you in class."

"I wonder where she really is going..."Olette wondered.

"She probally went to go see Sora on the Rooftop."Riku answered.

"What for..."Selphie asked."OH! Maybe they're serectly dating!!"

"That's not it Selphie."Hayner sighed.

They all shrugged and continued eating. Kairi began to run up the stairs, as she flung open the door. She didn't mean to be so dramatic, as Sora quickly turned around. She took a deep breath, and ran beside him. She shivered insanely, It was freezing out. She began to hug herself. Sora looked at her with a odd expression on his face. She smiled.

"Kairi...Are you okay?"

"H mm. Yeah."

"O-Okay..."

"Who is...It?" She asked. "Who is that I look like?" Kairi looked up at him.

His eyes widened, as he saw her in Kairi again. Her smiling face appeared, he shook his head. He quickly looked away and Kairi only waited for his answer.

"She...She was my girlfriend." He started. "She...was me and Riku's childhood friend. A cute girl, with huge deep blue lies. Like really deep. Her natural blue hair, her Hue...It was amazing. I instantly fell in love with her..."

"What was her name..."

"Aqua..."Sora smiled."She was everything to me, Y'know...She was always there with her big smile...and she's really beautiful and everything. She looks kinda of like you, only shorter hair and blue." He lowered her eyes. "But...Three years ago, she passed away..."

Kairi gasped loudly, as she turned to slowly look at him, with complete shock in her eyes. She placed her hands over her mouth, as tears began to stream down her face. But they instantly froze, and he managed to catch one of her tears. It froze on his finger, as he looked at it.

"I'm sorry for asking such a painful story...I'm so sorry, Sora..."She managed to whisper.

"It's okay..."He grabbed the fence."I'm done crying..."

"But...you're still hurting..."She cried.

Sora only stared at her, was he?Or did he get over her? Nah, he couldn't have. He can never get over Aqua, she was the love of his life. The girl he thought, he'd spend eternity with. He watched Kairi cry, softly and Aqua only came to his mind. He saw her within Kairi, maybe that's why he'd fallen in love Kairi. To replace Aqua. No, he shook his head. He loved them both for who they were. The thing was, he couldn't forget about her. Never.

"Hey, Kairi I'll explain it downstairs...You're going to get sick again..."He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs and handed her a blanket, as they entered his room."We might miss fourth..."

"It's okay, I'm ahead of everyone..."She smiled, with a little koff.

He sat on the couch."Well...it began when I met her...I would suppose...

- - -

_Sora sat quietly at the edge of a dock, along with his best friend Riku and a blue haired girl, Named Aqua. The three of them laughed insanely, at Sora's actions. Trying to not to drop his shoe in the water, while it was at the edge of his toe._

"_Almost...Almost..."He whispered under his breath. "Al- -NOO"_

_He yelled as his shoe fell in the water, his face dropped as it sank to the bottom. Riku and Aqua laughed harder as Sora lowered his head and sighed deeply._

"_My moms gonna kill ME!!"_

"_Ah, well, At least we'll miss you, Sora."Riku laughed._

"_Yeah, Sora."Aqua joined in._

_He turned to look at them. "you guys are Evil!"_

_-_

"_Hey, Aqua, we're eleven years old now!!"Sora nearly yelled._

"_I know that."She sighed."What are you so excited..."_

"_Because Today my mom said, I get a little bit of courage each year." He grinned, as he grabbed both of her hands."I love you Aqua."He said the childish way._

"_Wha...What?"She stared at him with a blank expression._

"_I love you. Always have, Always will."_

"_But- - Sora!We're best friends, we're...We can't!"_

"_And just why not..?"_

"_Because...I TOLD YOU WHY,Dummy..."_

"_Hmm, If those are the only reasons you can think of."He looked up cheesely. "Then that's not good enough for me. You see if we can't be together because of those reasons, then it'd kill me if I see you with someone else over that, and it'd destroy me knowing that I can never you, over something we can both get over eventually."_

"_Well since you put it that way..."She gave him a quick kiss on the lips."You never get to leave me, Okay Sora?"_

"_Okay..."_

_-_

Kairi listened to his memories, as he showed her a photo album as well. Kairi koffed as she looked at the beautiful photos of Sora's girlfriend. She was really pretty. She could've been a model, Kairi pulled a photo out from her wallet. As Sora gasped at the resemblance. Kairi had the same style as her, when she was younger. Sora only laughed and continued to flip through the photo album his friends put together. As Sora told even more stories about her, and Riku. Kairi then realized everyone was a group, she thought about it. Hayner, Pence and Olette. Sora, Riku and Aqua. Roxas, Ven and Namine. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. She lowered her eyes, it seemed quiet lonely. When you had no-one...

"Something wrong, Kairi?"

"No, go on...She's really beautiful!"Kairi exclaimed. "Why did you confess to her at age 11?Was there a particular reason for that?"

"Well..."Sora scratched the back of his head."I was caught up with weird stuff back then, I promised myself that I'd confess my love to her, when my height surpassed hers."He laughed nervously.

Kairi laughed."Sora, you're caught up in weird things aren't you?"

"I guess so..."He laughed with her.

"These are all nice photos, Did you take them?"

"Yeah, then we moved here and Pence took thousands when we met them."Sora looked up."I remember everyday that summer."He laughed.

Kairi smiled."I can't even remember one summer, let alone a whole summer."

"But you're gonna spend summer with us, right?"Sora looked closer."We'll get to go to Destiny and have tons of there too!"

"Ah, well, maybe."Kairi nodded. "I'm not to sure..."

"Whys that?"

"Who knows when I'll move again, My parents are probally going to be travelling by then." She looked up at, his whole jaw dropped open."Sora?"

"So, you mean to tell me, you're not going to be here forever..."

"Forever doesn't exist."She blinked.

"YES IT DOES"

Kairi was taken off guard."NO IT DOESN'T"She automatically yelled back.

"YOU COMPETE FOOL,So what happens when you leave, huh? Does that mean our friendship is over? That all this was for nothing...That...That- -"

"No. It wasn't for nothing, you guys showed me things. I would have never thought to have experienced!!"She closed her eyes and yelled."BUT FOREVER DOESN'T EXIST, ONLY IN OUR MINDS!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST THAT?"

"Look...Your stupid 'bonds' can't last forever, sometime, someday they END. People being friends and hanging out, it ENDS. Dreams and goals, you reach, they END. Everything comes to a damn END!!!"

Kairi screamed, as she bust out the door. Sora growled angrily as he stared at floor. Kairi stomped down the hallways as she was so mad. She didn't know why she blew a fuse. Maybe it was because she also hiding something. No, It was because she was hiding something. She growled as she walked outside, completely forgetting her coat and everything. She was just so mad. She turned to corner, and punched a wall. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, as she began to jump around shaking her hand around. "Ow..."

"_I knew it since the beginning...That there was a wall between me and them...Something I shouldn't have crossed, Something I shouldn't walked over so carelessly._"

Little did she know, she crossed it and she was there. She was to involved. She knew Sora to much, Roxas, Ven and even her other friends. Where they really friends? She looked up at the sky, as she finally began to feel cold. But she didn't feel like going back to school. So she continued to walk down the snowy sidewalk in her uniform, while the snow began to fall even more. She began to shiver like a made man, her lips started turning to blue. But she was so stubborn that she kept walking and eventually her toes and fingers to Freeze. She began to walk faster, and faster, not knowing where she was headed to. Strange.

"Why are you out here in the cold, and in only JUST your uniform, Kairi...?"She froze and turned around and blinked.

**xxx.xxx**

Sora growled angrily, as he had his head buried in his head. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do. Would he got after her? But he would be leaving Aqua behind. If he didn't go after her, he'd be leaving Kairi behind. He stood up and began to pace in the room, he was so mad, so confused, so...He wanted to scream. Then there was a slight knock at the door, and he slammed it open. Selphie jumped, as Sora glared at her. He didn't mean to.

"Sora?"She looked at him with concern."Are you okay...?"

"It's alright- -"

She crossed her arms."Tell me. Or else I'll tell everyone about The grade Five incident!"

Sora rolled his eyes, and went to go sit on the bed."Me and Kairi had an agruement."He paused."Then she took off and I don't know where..."

"What did you guys fight about...?"

"I don't know...About 'Forever'...she doesn't believe in it, and I snapped, then she snapped..."

"Did you ever think about the fact, Kairi too, has a past of her. Sora, What do you think made her so Dependent? Not even calling our names when she's in trouble? Able to stand on her own?"Selphie lowered her eyes."Kairi's just lonely and she'll block out Eternity and stuff that is to much for her..."

"How-How do you know that?"Sora blinked.

"You can see it, It's obvious. But then again, you've always been the oblivious type. You love her don' you?"He blushed."You should go after her...Because, Sora if you don't, You never will. And Aqua will be glad you found someone. That you're moving on...You might think that you're leaving Aqua, but you can never leave her. She was to special to you, you loved her to much, and you still do. But sometimes you fall for another and there's nothing you can do about. You can't help who you fall in with..."

Sora jumped up, and grinned at Selphie."Thank you, I'm going to go find her..."

Selphie nodded, as she waved him good-bye and he left the room. Moments later Roxas walked in, and Selphie looked up at him. Roxas raised any eyebrow.

"I was at the end of the hall, when I saw Sora boot it down the hall. Where'd he go..?"Roxas wondered.

"He went to go tell Kairi how he feels."Selphie smiled."I thought you were chasing Ven around?"

"Class started, so we went to class to find Kairi wasn't there..."He lowered his eyes."Then he went for a walk...outside. So-So...Sora likes...Ka-Kairi?"

"No, He loves her."

**xxx.xxx**

Kairi shivered, as she sat in the small restaurant. She looked up at Ven who seemed to arguing with the lady, Kairi couldn't really hear though. Her mind was elsewhere. She'd hope everything will be okay between them. It was her first fight with Sora and she didn't want things to end up that way. She lowered her blue orbs, she hugged herself. She was still frozen and Ven's jacket didn't help much. She regretted running away like that into the cold. Ven only watched her, as she made various faces.

"You okay, Kairi?"Ven asked."You might get sick, Y'know..."

"I know...I think I have..."She laughed quietly."I was outside on the rooftop earlier today to, in my uniform. Now this, I might catch a cold..."

Ven gasped."KAIRI, You gotta be more careful than that!"

She smiled."I can't help it..."

His face dropped as he looked at her in a cute-angry way. He watched her as she kindly drank her hot chocolate he had ordered for her. Her red violent hair, that was soft and layered. Her soft white skin, her pink lips. Her soft fingers. Everything about her. Ven took a deep breath, she was hot. That was all that was going through her mind.

"Hey, Kairi...There's something I was meaning to tell you."

"What's that...?"

"Well, I don't know what it is- -"

"Then how are you gonna tell me?"She wondered.

"JUST LET ME FINISH!!!"He sighed."Well, uh, I think I lov- -"

"KAIRI!!!!!"

They both jumped, as she spilled her drink. She began to panic as she quickly wiped it up. She looked up and saw Sora taking deep breaths, as he neared her. Ven sighed, as he looked out the window. Sora walked to their table and he looked down at her. Kairi looked up at him. She knew it. She knew something was going to happen. His heart was racing, as he stared into those quiet eyes.

**xxx.xxx**

Roxas's feet pounded on the ground, and struggled through the snow. He liked her too. He couldn't loose her, not to his best friend. He cared for her to much. He really did. He needed to reach them in time, he needed to tell her, he needed to talk things out with Kairi. His heart raced, but he didn't know where they were. He lost Sora when he turned to many corners. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he was just so frustrated. He couldn't let it happen! Not like this! Not when he loves her too.

"Kairi..."He fell to his knees.

He looked up at the sky, as he kneeled on the ground. He didn't know where they were, he couldn't find them. This town was to damn big. She screamed quietly, as he began to punch the ground.

"I'm in love with you Kairi."Sora simply said.

She blinked, and Ven gasped loudly as he turned to look at Kairi with disbelief. He felt his heart shatter, as it took him awhile to consume it. Sora just confessed. Ven looked at him, with a deep glare. But Sora didn't care. He cared for her to much. They all did. All three of them. Sora had told her his feelings, Ven was about to, Roxas was lost in this cold world somewhere outside...

- - -

E-N:How was that...?Wow...Anyways, hope you liked it. Please Review. I want to know how bad or good I'm doing...ehe...Also I'll be adding a new story, so keep your eyes open for that one Sometime this week, thank you !


	8. Memory Kiss

**Old Love Song**

Chapter Eight:Memory Kiss

A-N:...Been awhile hasn't it? Gomen! Well, there won't be another update, probally until the end of June, There's just to many stuff going on! But there's also another Story writing, based on Roxas. Haha, anyways, Enjoy!

- - -

It was strange. This feeling, that feeling, this word, that word. Did it make sense? Nope, nothing made sense to Kairi anymore. Not meaning, Not reason, Nothing. She sighed, as she blocked out the world. Listening to teacher blab about something, that she already knew and the mistakes that she already corrected. The teacher who obviously noticed her 'bored, yet I'm listening to and you're completely wrong' look. She had a knack for it. The bell rang, as Kairi slowly got up. The noise of the school entered her mind and everything became real again. She grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. But only to find two annoying people. Seifer and Fuu.

"Say, Kairi I heard a rumor."Seifer smirked.

"Are you so pathetic you believe everything?"She snapped. Today she wasn't in the best mood."Just go away..."

"Stop."Fuu mumbled.

"Eh?"Fuu grabbed her hand, as Kairi stared at it. Kairi growled, as she slapped it away."I have no time for you..."

"Is because Sora confessed to you?"Seifer lowered his eyes, to her level."I only came to warn you, Sora does that ALL The time...Him and his sad Story, about Aqua. She never existed, it's what he pulls to trick pretty girls like you."

Kairi growled, as she stomped away. She wasn't the type to believe such a horrible thing, but Sora has been avoiding her since that day. Her eyes lowered. Maybe it was a lie. She closed her eyes, as she stood up against a wall. Letting the people pass her, they stared. But she didn't care.

"_I'm in love with you..._"

Kairi shook her head, as the bell rang. But she didn't feel like going to class, not when it was with him. She sighed and walked passed the room. She couldn't clear head about this. It was nothing, right? Just a confession from a boy. No he wasn't just some boy. Sora was Sora. She knew that for sure. But one thing she didn't know, was how she felt about him. Maybe she needed to talk to someone. She nodded as she headed down the hallway towards Olettes room. Before she could knock, Hayner opened it. He stared at and Kairi stared. Hayner felt uneasy while Kairi kept Staring. He felt nervous.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

Kairi plugged her ears."I didn't say you did..."Kairi mumbled."But is Olette here?"

"Yeah, Aren't you going to class?"

She shook her head."Not feeling to well."

"Well, See ya..."

Kairi waved and walked in the room. It was dark and music played quietly. Kairi felt awkward, sure they were not kids anymore. But to leave to a trail. Was really disturbing. Olette came around the corner and dropped her drink.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

"Why are two so loud?!"Kairi asked, plugging her ears."I couldn't careless, what you guys did. You're in love and that's what people do."

Olette blushed."Yeah...You're right."She smiled."But its not like that...Not yet."

Kairi smiled, and sat on a couch."Anyways...I've come here to ask a question...You-You and Hayner are close...and everything, When you say something mean to him...What do you do...?"

"Eh...?"Olette sat beside her."Like, Greasy head or Dumb-nut, or something like - -"

"No no!!"Kairi waved her hands in front of her.

"Well, I'd apologize..."Olette smiled."I love Hayner and sometimes I saw mean things, But in the end, I'd apologize. Same goes with him."

"Ah, that makes sense...I guess."Kairi nodded."That's what I'll do, I'll apologize to Sora for not replying!" She then lowered her eyes."But I still don't know how I feel about him."

"It will come to you. You know the answer, but takes awhile to relieze it."Olette sigh."Ecspically for you, You're kind of dense."

Kairi chuckled."Thanks, I guess."

Kairi got up and left the room, walking down the hallway. That's what she needed to do was apologize to Sora. But she needed to figure how she felt about him. She closed her eyes. His voice came to her head and she smiled. His voice and it sounded handsome when he sang. His kind blue eyes that shimmered like ocean. He was a handsome boy, but he was more then that. Suddenly, her heart began to race. She suddenly got nervous when she thought about him, but even more nervous when she thought about him who thought her. Her face went red, as she flung open her eyes. To find herself falling back. She instantly looked up and it was Roxas.

Roxas, that's right. She hasn't talk to him in awhile. He seemed kind of mad. Also he had a slight cold, maybe that was it. He quickly picked her up and she smiled.

"Hello, Roxas..."

"Hey."He started to feel uncomfortable, and scratched the back of his head."There's something I need to ask you..."

"What is it?"

"Well, there's this girl I like..."He sat up against the wall, and slid down. Kairi smiled and sat down beside him."But another boy likes her, and he told her. But, do think I should still tell her?"

"Hmm..."Kairi looked up with thought."Depends..."

"On what...?"

"If you want her to know. I don't you should care about the fact, that someone else likes her. I think you should care about the way you feel, and wanting to her feelings back..."

"Well...The girl like is- -"

Kairi chuckled."It's like the way I feel with Sora."

Roxas choked on air. His heart literally sank. He felt weak and crushed. Suddenly very lonely and completely rejected. He hated this feelings. She had returned his feelings, Sora's feelings. Roxas got up and mumbled something and ran. Kairi called his name, but he was already gone. She was rather confused. She kept walking and peaked into her classroom, and class was half way through. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Miss Kairi, it's unlike to be late."Her teacher exclaimed.

"Ah, well, I got caught up with somethings. Sorry."

"As long as you came."She smiled.

She took her seat beside Sora, where she normally sat. His face quickly turned red, as he glanced at her. He too felt akward around her. She's figured her feelings out. She likes him, but she wasn't to sure she was in love with him. Not yet. Namine who chuckled watched the both of them. Selphie could only grin at them.

"Are two okay?"Kairi wondered.

"I think there sick..."Sora mumbled.

She hasn't heard his voice in awhile, she smiled."Do they have the flu?"

"No, no...Their minds."He answered nervously."Anyways, why were you late...?"

"I had to go speak with Olette, and then I saw Roxas."Kairi blinked."Ah, that reminds me, I need to talk to after class."

Sora blushed."S-Sure..."

She smiled and quickly began to right down notes. It's been about week, since the confession. The two of them been ignoring and avoiding each other since then. Like two kids who had a fight and didn't want to talk to each other. Everyone knew what happened between the both of them. It was both exciting and saddening. Because they all knew that Roxas and Ven felt the same about her. The only ones who didn't know where the ones involved.

The class quickly came to end, and Kairi awaited Sora outside the door. She quietly stood up against the wall and he slowly came out. She smiled as he made his way towards her. But the hallways were to noisy, so they headed up to their place. The rooftop. Selphie of course, being herself. Gathered all their friends to go spy of them. The only one who didn't come was Roxas. They stood behind the door as they quietly watched them stand up against the fence.

"Sora..."She whispered.

"Um, Yeah...?"Sora asked, trying to act causal.

"I'm sorry."His mouth dropped, thinking he was rejected."I'm sorry for not answering you right away. But I'm not exactly in love with you."He looked away. Clenching his fists."But I think I really like Sora. Because Sora is kind."He looked at her, as she had her eyes closed and her hands over her chest."I like Sora a whole lot. More then friends, and I think, if Sora will wait, I too will eventually fall in love with you. Because I think...I think I can."

He smiled kindly, as he grabbed her hand. Pulling her in for a hug. "I'll wait."He whispered in her ear."I'll wait for Kairi, because Kairi, I still love you no matter what."

Kairi smiled, wrapping her hands around him."Thank you..."

They're friends not able to hold the screams anymore. Randomly burst out the door, Kairi smiled as Sora quickly let go and turned around. Standing straight as a wall. Hayner, Pence and Riku only laughed at him as he was denying everything. Namine, Olette, and Selphie seemed excited. Ven who only watched with a smile on his face. He looked up into the sky and smiled.

"_...If Sora's her someone, then there's nothing I can do about it. Maybe I will find her, somewhere, My someone..._"

"Hey, Ven, are you okay...?"Selphie came and asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually feeling okay."He smiled, placing his hand on her head."I'm happy for the two of them..."

"Me too."Selphie grinned.

"Hey, Hey, Would you and Sora like to come on a date with us tonight?"Olette asked."We're going to the amusement park in the Mall."

"You mean there's something like that here?"Kairi blinked.

"Of course."Hayner asked."Whatcha think this town was?"

"...Is that even a question?"Sora wondered."But, sure we'll come, Right Kairi?"

"I'll go."She smiled.

"Great, now we're going to be left out of everything..."Pence sighed.

"I HAVE a girlfriend and I still never get to go on dates with them..."Riku rolled his eyes."Do you guys even like Rikku?"Pence ignoring the question, walked away."Oi!!Get back here!!"

"Well, let's back down..."Namine smiled."It's freezing up here!"

- - -

Kairi stared up at the huge roller coasters, the rides and tons of people. She was amazed the something so huge can even fit in the mall. There was even watersides on the side. It was just so amazing, Kairi's never seen something like this before. It was her, Sora, Hayner and Olette's first double date. Olette grabbed Hayner's hand and off then went. Leaving Kairi and Sora in an awkward moment. Kairi's never had boyfriend and she didn't really know how to act or what to do.

Sora scratched the back of his head, beginning to feel shy and nervous. She quietly followed him. Which made him feel even more nervous. He placed his hands behind his head and smiled at her.

"Should we try the Roller coaster?"He asked.

"Okay..."

Kairi made her way towards a line, and Sora was right behind her. Soon as they got on that Roller coaster, everything fell into place after that. It was junk food and crazy rides. Laughs and Games. Kairi's never had so much in her life, Sora's never been so carefree in a long time. Selphie and Hayner could only peak on them once in awhile, to see the new couple blooming. But of course, they had fun of there own. Sora and Kairi could never forget this night, as long as they lived. Both of them knew that.

- - -

Everything was in black and white. Also everything seemed to be blurry, as she looked forward. But she could see her father and mothers faces. She wasn't looking directly at them, as they looked in the back seat at her. Her eyes were widened, and her heart filled with terror. She could only let out a sharp scream, as she tried to un-buckle her seat belt. But it would not come loose. It was slow. Why was everything happening so slow? But everything went blank, when that transport hit her car.

She quickly jolted up from her bed, inhaling like she's never breathed before. Her chest hurt and her mind twisted in pain. As more frightening memories came back to her. Like a storm that's been waiting to come out, but something seemed to hold it back. Her bright crystal blue eyes looked up into the sky. A blue sky with no birds.

"Sky..."She whispered."Sky."It felt familiar."...I...can't..."

A sharp pain started up in her head again, as she staggered out of bed. She knocked down pictures and fell on things. She felt incredibly dizzy and sore. She fell to her knees, and stared in the mirror. Tears flowed down her eyes, and she looked her sad self. A lonely girl with no memories. But they were coming back, and she's beginning to remember him.

"...find...you..."She finished her sentence. She buried her face in her hands."I'm sorry..."

- - -

Sora and Kairi quietly sat on a massive building that over looked the town. It was beautiful. Millions of stars filled the sky, while million of lights filled the light. It was like they were one. The moon that was over them, full and orange, gave them a little light. Sora took a breath as he placed his hand on hers, she smiled. The both of them were tired, as they sat up against the wall. There was school tomorrow.

"Sing, Sora..."

"What, now?"He blinked, as he looked at her.

"Sure!"She smiled."We aren't talking, mine as well sing."

"Well, Alright..."

"Besides, I love your voice!"

"_There's a strangest excitement today. If you're awake then you're welcome to hear , I've got a gift and it blew me a way, From the far eastern sea straight to here , Oh God I feel like I'm in for it now , Its like the rush has gone straight to my brain. But my voice is as lonely as loud, As I whisper a joy of this pain. And suddenly,You've done it all .You won me over In no time at all..._"

"Look!!"Kairi gasped loudly."Fireworks!!In the winter!!"

Sora stopped and stared at them. It filled the sky in between. It was a marvelous sight to see, as they smiled widely at it. He glanced over at her, and he became nervous anymore. But he couldn't contain himself anymore. Her soft pink lips were asking for it. Or so he thought. He leaned closer, as she wondered what he was doing. But before anymore thought of it. His warm lips were on hers. She blinked a few times before actually sinking into the kiss they shared. They slowly pulled away from each others lips, as there foreheads were against one another.

Their blue eyes sinking in with each others. Kairi's innocent eyes matched with Sora's excited eyes. She's never felt like this before, never. She's never been so happy. Even her toes were starting to feel tickley and tingly. As he held her hand softly.

"Kairi...?"

"Yeah, Sora...?"

But he needed to kiss her. He wanted to kiss. He placed his hand behind her head, as he pulled her in for another kiss. This time, Kairi kissed him back.

- - -

Roxas sighed, as he layed on his bed. Staring at his watch. It was late and Kairi wasn't back yet, and he knew neither was Sora. He wanted to go out and check on. Only he knew, that wasn't his job anymore. He needn't care about like that anymore. But he did say, he wouldn't fall in love. He promised, right? So that's what he was going to do. Completely block his feelings away until they went away. Their phone began to ring, throwing his thoughts away. He quickly jumped out of bed and answered it.

"Hello, Roxas and Kairi's room."

"YOU MEAN A BOY IS STAYING IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM? YOU TOUCH HER AND DIE!!"Roxas's face dropped and suddenly he became frighten."YOU GOT THAT, PUNK? I'LL- -"

"Oh, will you shut up."He was cut off."Hello?" A womens voice asked.

"H-H-Hello..."Roxas trembled.

"Don't mind him, he's annoying and loud for his age. But is Kairi home?"She asked nicely."This is her mom."

"I'm sorry but she isn't at the moment."Roxas answered."But I can give her a message if you want."

"Tell her, that her mom and dad are down traveling and we're picking her up in a week."She chuckled."If you are Kairi's roommate, don't be there when we pick her up, Kairi's dad will kill you."She laughed and hung up.

Roxas had no idea what to be scared of most. The dad or the fact that Kairi is going home. That's she leaving. Could he handle it? No, That isn't the question he shouldn't be asking. He cared more about his friends more then that. The question would be, Could Sora handle loosing another girl he loved? Roxas placed his hands in his hair and sat the edge of his bed.

"Kairi's leaving..."He mumbled."But then again, So I'm I...In 2 months though."He sighed.

Then Namine and Pence burst through the door. Riku slowly walked in soon after, with Selphie shaking her head. Roxas instantly jumped up to grab Pence, who seemed out of it.

"IS HE DRUNK!?!"Roxas exclaimed, placing him on the bed.

"Sure is!"Selphie grinned.

"THATS NOTHING TO GRIN ABOUT!"

"Why...are "He had a hiccup."Y-Yelling sooooo, loud, Roxy-pooh."

Roxas glared, and gave him a punch to the head."You shut up!"Pence staggered to the side and fell asleep on his bed. Then Sora and Kairi walked in, holding hands. Sora sniffed the air.

"Are you guys drinking...?"He wondered.

"Were."Namine answered."Me, Pence, Selphie, and Riku. We were just having a little fun, but we didn't know we were all spiking Pence's drink."She laughed.

"You do you know your underage."Roxas stammered.

"Ah, well, We're just having fun. Besides Pence is the only one who's drunk."Selphie smiled."Oh, by the way, I'm sleeping here tonight."

"WHAT FOR?!"Roxas asked.

"Well Hayner and Olette are REALLY in love, that's one way of putting it."

They all froze. Awkward. "Me to, me to."Namine smiled."My rooms locked, and I left the key in. So I don't want to get the extra key until morning.."

"Pence is already here..."Roxas sighed, but no-one heard him.

"Why doesn't Namine and Selphie take Kairi's bed, and she can come sleep in my room."They stared at Sora, with opened jaws."NOT LIKE THAT YOU DAMN PINHEADS, I mean, Ven's there and all, so it will be the three of us..."

"Sure!"Kairi answered."Doesn't bug me..."

"Kairi's innocence is about to be taken away!"Selphie cried."The evil man is about to slay her, how could he?"

"Selphie, shut up!"Sora grumbled.

They all burst out laughing, as Sora pouted. Roxas watched them with a smile on his face, he didn't want to tell Kairi about it. Not now. Maybe he would wait for them to show up, her parents. Kairi was havening to much fun for the first time in a long time. He didn't feel like ruining it for her.

- - -

E-N:...How was it...? If you think this the end, you got another thing coming! This, my friends, is the beginning of her love life. Mwhaha, well thanks for reading!


End file.
